Of Healers and Aurors
by StrawberryBlonde16
Summary: Rose is a Healer while Albus and Scorpius work as Aurors. The three friends live together, but what happens when they start to work together as well and Rose and Scorpius may not be able to ignore the feelings they have for one another much longer? Rated M possibly for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Wiping sleep from her eyes Rose groaned as she rolled over in bed. One bleary eye opened and squinted at her muggle alarm clock, nearly 8:00 in the morning. With one last stretch, with several joints cracking in complaint, she unceremoniously rolled off her bed, shoved her glasses onto her face and wandered towards her door. Picking up a threadbare Hollyhead Harpies sweater to pull on over her tank top and shorts she stumbled into the hallway hearing the sound of cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning Scorp!" She stated through a gritty sleepy voice, with glasses slightly askew on her slender nose. She had moved in with Scorpius and her cousin Albus several years ago when she found it much too hard to study for her healer exams while living at home at the Burrow.

"Good Morning Rose, why aren't you still sleeping? Today's your day off isn't it?" Scorpius watched from his place near the stove as Rose walked to the counter nearby and pulled herself up to be perched on the edge. As her legs started swinging back and forth through the air she gathered her unruly red curls into a massive bun on top of her head.

Clearing her voice to rid the last wisps of sleep she stated "It is but I have a volunteer project this morning." Shaking her head she muttered, "I'd rather volunteer to go back to bed though."

Chuckling deeply Scorpius turned his attention back to the eggs he was frying on the stove. He wordlessly passed Rose a cup of coffee with a touch of milk and little sugar. Watching from the corner of his eye he saw the redhead sigh contentedly as she swallowed the first sip.

Rose turned and began to fiddle with the radio they kept on the counter near them, her legs beginning to swing to the tune of the old muggle song she stopped on. Humming along she watched as her blonde friend continued to make breakfast. She was tall, but he was always taller. She looked him up and down while he was distracted, she always thought he was attractive, tall muscular frame that had been built on years of quidditch and then auror training, short but messy blonde hair that he never bothered to do anything with, and aristocratic features with a hard jawline and warm grey eyes. She had to admit, she used to have a school girl crush on him, but since she started healer training she refused to let herself have feelings for anyone, a relationship would take too much time and energy.

"Do you and all have to go in today?" Rose asked brightly, clearly beginning to feel much more awake with her customary cup of coffee in hand and looking for a distraction from her previous train of thought.

Scorpius shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, Harry called a meeting of our whole training cohort, we're meeting at the ministry training facility at ten. We're not really sure what for though, its all very hush hush and mysterious." He noticed that Rose nodded along as he spoke but seemed as though she was hiding a smile. "Do you know anything about it? Didn't hear anything in a conversation at a family gathering or anything did you?"

"Oh no, no I don't know anything about that. I haven't spoken to Uncle Harry lately at all," She shrugged noncommittally and hoped he wouldn't see through her lie. In fact, her volunteer project was a result of her Uncle Harry. She had asked the great Harry Potter head auror at the ministry of magic if she could help incorporate a new health directive being pushed through at the ministry with the auror training program. She would be at the ministry training facility, with several of her healer friends, for this hush hush secret meeting to conduct physicals and health screenings on the aurors to detect any potential injuries before they became worse and untreatable. Rose was quite proud of herself for coming up with the idea, and her superiors at the hospital seemed pleased as well, but she wanted to surprise Al and Scorpius and not clue them in.

"Uh huh, whatever you say red." Scorpius sipped at his own cup of coffee and watched the woman in front of him. They had been friends for years, but he had never quite been able to shake the teenage crush he had on her. She was just so unruly and unpredictable in everything she did. There she sat, happily swinging her freckled legs from the counter, hair haphazardly piled on top of her hair with curls escaping in every direction, glasses still perched on her nose slightly crookedly, smiling happily into her coffee mug. Rose Weasley was something to behold and force to be reckoned with. "Why don't you go wake Al up, you know he's worse than you most mornings, there's no getting him out of bed!"

"Oh you know I love being the one to drag him out of bed!" Sliding off the counter and setting down her coffee she bounded back up the hallway.

Distantly Scorpius heard her singsong voice "Allll-bussss!" several knocks on a door, "Hey Al!"

"Rose, go away!" Came the sleepy disgruntled reply.

Lying through her teeth, "Al we have company!" Knowing what would come next, Scorpius smiled to himself in the kitchen as he plated the eggs and toast he had made.

"Too early for company, bugger off."

In her best Ginny Potter impression that she had spent years perfecting, which really wasn't half bad, "Albus Severus Potter, you get out of bed right now!"

There was a pause, then the sound of a door opening, "Oh bugger off Rose I knew you were taking the piss."

"You know one of these days I'm going to have Aunt Ginny here in the morning and then you'll get a nasty shock won't you! But now that you're up! Scorp is making breakfast!"

The two cousins wandered back to the kitchen to see their roommate holding out plates for them with eggs and toast. The three settled into a comfortable silence as they ate until…

"Shit! I'm going to be late! I'm supposed to be there in 5 minutes!" Rose shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and took off running across the room!

Al ran a hand through his messy black hair and looked quizzically at his friend, who simply shrugged, and the two went back to eating. They had grown accustomed to Rose forgetting what time it was and running perpetually late.

About a minute later Rose came running back down the hall in her green healer's robes that resembled muggle scrubs. She had charmed her eyes for the day so she did not need her glasses and was carrying her bag, rounding the corner and almost tripping, she waved a hasty goodbye and rushed out the door before apparating away from the doorstep.

Slightly breathless from running through the ministry training facility, Rose finally arrived at her Uncle's office. "I'm so sorry Uncle Harry, I lost track of time this morning!"

Smiling warmly down at her, Harry shook his head "Not to worry Rosie, you still have plenty of time, and really you're only a minute past when I expected you anyway!"

"So how do you want us to set up?" She looked up at the older man.

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Harry said, "This is your show Rose, this was your idea, one that I think is brilliant, so do your healer supervisors at St. Mungo's, so I think whatever you think is best will be perfect!"

Smiling she stood a bit straighter, "Well I thought we'd use the gym area and set up in 5 different stations in order to keep your guys moving through in a timely manner, each of us healers will fill out a different portion of the health screening form I created and then I can bring them to you at the end of the day with a health report on the cohort of aurors."

"Perfect, when the guys start arriving in about twenty minutes or so I'll have them gather in the auditorium and I'll give a brief introduction and then turn it over to you!" He nodded at his niece and god daughter, "You know you're my favorite god daughter by the way."

"Uncle Harry, I'm your only god daughter, but I appreciate the sentiment anyway!" She laughed, "well I guess I'll go get set up so we can be ready to go."

"Before you go Rose," Her uncle looked a bit sheepish before he continued, "I know you can handle yourself, but this cohort is all male and all guys you would have been at Hogwarts with, if they give you any kind of trouble or do anything inappropriate please let me know won't you?"

She should have expected him to say something like this, her uncles, father, and cousins and brother were always filling the role of protector, even when it wasn't warranted. "I'm sure it will be fine, but I'll report back to you anyway!" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and she knew they aren't supposed to play favorites in a family as large as hers, but he was her favorite uncle!

"Alright you lot settle down!" Harry Potter's voice sounded through the auditorium. "I know you're wondering why we called you in today as today could have been a day off from paperwork for some of you. We have guests today and I want you to show them the upmost respect and cooperate with everything they ask of you. Got it?" He looked around as sternly as he could manage at the 16 young men in front of him. "Okay then, I'd like to introduce the individual responsible for the program this morning, Healer Weasley, I'll let you take it from here," He indicated for Rose to walk in and join him in front of the group. As she joined her uncle she looked around and found Al and Scorpius in the crowd, they looked happy to see her but had questions in their eyes. She threw them both a wink and plastered a smile on her face. Harry stepped off to the side to let Rose talk.

"As Head Auror Potter said, I'm Healer Weasley, as you all probably know there is a new health directive coming through the ministry." She started her speech that she had been reciting in her head all morning. "Me and my team of healers," she indicated to the side where four other healers stood, "Are here to- "

"Oi Weasley, are you here to give us all physicals then love?" A brunette man in the second row asked loudly while wiggling his eyebrows at her, this was met by some stifled sniggers in the crowd.

Before Harry could step forward Rose gave up on her practiced speech as her Weasley temper started to flare, "Well actually MacMillan I am here to perform physicals on all you blokes, although the kind of physical you're hoping for would only ever happen in your dreams, and even then it's not bloody likely!" As her cheeks flared with an angry blush some of the men in the crowd chuckled. She cleared her throat and looked sheepishly at her uncle, "Sorry Head Auror Potter." Harry sighed and waved for her to get on with it.

"Anyway yes, we're doing physicals today. We're coming up with ways to detect some injuries before they happen and take you guys off of your missions. Things like muscle strains and sprains, common overuse injuries and the like. By identifying any weak areas that you have that may create opportunities for injuries…"

Rose continued to explain what the healers were there for and Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off of her. His favorite Rose was when she was explaining something that she cared about, her job was one of those things. Her eyes lit up with a fire akin to when they used to argue nonstop in school, she stood up straighter and spoke with her hands emphatically moving with each word. He thought back to her response to MacMillan's outburst, he loved that angry flush that covered her cheeks that were already dotted with freckles, he sometimes thought about what other activities might make her cheeks flush like that, activities that would be far more enjoyable…His reverie was rudely interrupted by a sharp elbow digging into his side.

"Earth to Scorp, come on mate we have to go join the queue for the stations."

He looked up into his friend's green eyes, "What?"

"Rose is going to kill you when I tell her you weren't paying attention to a word that she was saying," the raven haired man laughed as he stood to walk away, "Come on, we have to join the line to go through each station, they'll tell you what to do when you're at the station."

After joining the rest of their auror team in line they slowly started to make their way through the stations. Chatting amongst themselves Scorpius continued to watch Rose from across the room. She was running the last station they would be going to. He watched as she used a spelloscope (a magic imbibed stethoscope that healers now used) to listen to the heart and lungs of auror Thomas and chatted good-naturedly with him as he held his shirt up for her to give her better access with her equipment.

Al watched his friend from the corner of his eye. He knew why the blonde was so distracted. Al may have been the only person that Scorpius ever told of his crush on Rose, and he is probably the only person who knew the crush never really went away. Just seeing the two interact, he knew they would be a good match if they would just get over themselves and go for it. But his friends were two of the stubbornest people to ever walk the earth. He nudged his friend, "You okay man? You seem distracted today."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, no I'm fine. I just didn't like MacMillan's comment." Scorpius muttered absentmindedly.

Al fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Rose handled herself just fine, you know she'd eat him alive if he ever tried anything."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He reluctantly agreed and moved forward in line. After all, Scorpius thought, he had been on the receiving end of quite a few of Rose's punches, kicks, jinxes, and harsh words in the past. She was quick to temper and he liked to push her buttons after all.

As they made their way through the lines stopping with each healer to do their required tasks. Al watched as Scorpius seemed to stiffen next to him, a movement that would have been lost on anyone who had not spent as much time with him as Al had. He followed his friend's gaze to see Rose dealing with MacMillan. Dylan MacMillan lounged in the chair Rose asked him to sit in, he had completely taken off his shirt and was clearly saying something cheeky while the redhead was trying to do her job. Both Al's eyes widened as he saw MacMillan, who had clearly never faced the wrath of Rose Weasley before, reached a hand out to rest it on her hip. In a move that seemed almost practiced she smacked his hand away and slapped him around the side of his head before standing to the side and pointing away from her indicating she was done with him. Al and Scorpius caught each other's eye and grinned, their girl can take care of herself.

Eventually the duo made it to their roommate's station.

"Why didn't you tell us this was happening today?" Al asked as she forced him down into the chair.

"Am I not allowed to keep an air of mystery around myself sometimes? Come on lift your shirt up Al you're almost done this morning." He did as she asked and she went through her exam, feeling conscious of Scorpius' eyes on her the entire time. Soon it was the blonde's turn in the chair.

As Al moved off to the side he grinned and added "Oh by the way, what did MacMillan say to you? We definitely saw your reaction to him that's for sure!"

"Oh you saw that did you? Come on Scorp shirt up, same thing I just had Al do." She turned to face the man in her chair now, he lifted her shirt and she found it hard not to be distracted. She'd seen him shirtless countless times in the flat and growing up swimming at the Burrow, but he was all man now and part of her desperately wanted to be held against that strong chest. Shaking her head to quiet those thoughts and hoping the boys weren't paying very good attention. "Oh MacMillan said that theses robes look good on me…then he said that he knew he'd look good on me too," with this she shuddered and faked a gagging motion which had them all laughing.

"It was nice seeing you smack someone else around for a change, usually you take your temper out on me Rosie," Scorpius added. He enjoyed the slight blush that graced her face when she asked him to lift his shirt and when he teased her like this. Her green eyes smiled down at him.

"Well you're usually more fun to smack around! Alright, you guys are good to go, you can head back to the locker room and change or do whatever!" She grinned, "Oh you guys were the last ones then? Well that went well this morning!"

"Hey Rose! Can you come to my office?" They heard Harry Potter's voice float out across the room.

"Be right there Uncle Harry! Are you guys heading back to the flat?" She fumbled with her paperwork and equipment before starting to walk away from her two tall friends.

"We have to go change then we're going to finish some paperwork so you'll find us at our desks!" Al offered as they turned towards the locker room.

"Rosie I'm so impressed with what you've done here this morning. These forms and assessments that you and your team did really are top notch and will help prevent some injuries!" Harry beamed at his young niece. She really was a great combination of his two best friends. "Actually your father is on his way to join us and then I have some business to discuss with you if you have time today?"

Smiling at the high praise from her uncle, "Thank you so much Uncle Harry I was really hoping that this would be helpful for you guys, and I have nothing else going on today so I can stick around!"

Just then a familiar head of red hair and freckles attached to a lanky frame came through the door. Rose jumped up and gave her father a huge hug. While Rose did not get all of her father's height, she was a respectable 5 foot 8, which was still taller than her mother but shorter than the majority of her male relatives. Ron Weasley embraced his daughter and waved to his friend from across his desk. "Did you ask her yet?" he asked over his daughter's head.

"Of course not, I waited for you!" Harry chuckled, Ron never was one to beat around the bush. "Rose, I've had some discussions with your supervisors at St. Mungo's, and they are fully on board if you are." She looked apprehensive as he continued, "We'd like you to join our staff as one of our on call healers for when aurors come back from missions. As you know we have a few healers on call to come in and check our aurors out when they come back or respond to an emergency if someone is injured. Would you be interested in a position like that?" He watched as several emotions flitted across her face, first excitement, then confusion, then a look of determined resolution settled on her features. He cut her off before she could say what he knew was coming, "before you claim nepotism, your supervisors said they were planning to recommend you for the position anyway, I just beat them to the punch. And seeing how you interacted with this cohort today, despite some unruliness, I think you're perfect for the role."

Rose thought for a minute, then a huge grin threatened to split her face in two, "Of course I'd like the position! This is fantastic! Thank you!" She jumped up and ran around his desk and threw her arms around her uncle. Harry beamed at Ron as Rose then ran to hug her father.

Harry ruffled his hair with his hand then pulled a bottle out from behind his desk, "Celebratory whiskey anyone?" Knowing what their answer would be, he poured three glasses.

As Al and Scorpius changed into their normal non-training attire they were joined by Dylan MacMillan and his partner Ethan Frond.

"Potter I've got to tell you, that cousin of yours is fit!" MacMillan started as he rifled through his locker. Al just rolled his eyes, they were used to Dylan's antics and comments, albeit they never got less irritating. "Malfoy, I just don't know how you keep your hands off of her. She lives with you two right?"

Scorpius turned to face away from MacMillan and tried to busy himself with his bag, although Al noticed his hands were gripping the bag tight enough that his knuckles had gone white.

"Yes she lives with us, no she's not seeing anyone, no she won't be seeing you either Dylan," Al recited as though they had this conversation often, which they did any time Rose decided to stop by the training facility.

"Aw come on Al, you and I get along well enough, think I have a chance with your hot cousin?" Dylan waggled his eyebrows at Al. Scorpius slammed his locker shut and walked out, afraid to stick around and create a scene that he'd regret.

"Just lay off Dylan, if you go after Rose and she's not into it, you will not like what happens." Al stated matter of factly as he fastened his bag.

"Are you saying that all you Weasley Potter men would intimidate me into treating her right or something like that? Eh Potter?"

Al turned to stare him down, fixing him with the green eyes he inherited from his famous father. "You wish that that's what you have to worry about. In fact, when Rose starts seeing a guy, we pull him aside to warn him not to hurt Rose, for his own safety, you think that little slap she gave you today is anything? I've seen her hex more people than I care to count with more curses than I even know, and she gets creative when she's angry. It's safer for you to just lay off." And with that he turned on his heel and strode after Scorpius.

Sometime later in the afternoon, Rose was still drinking with her father and uncle. Being a slow Friday in the auror department, once celebratory drink turned into several. Rose was soon rather tipsy and grinning like a fool as her father and favorite uncle swapped stories and reminisced. She soon excused herself in search of her friends, the office was slowly becoming emptier and emptier as the day grew later. She walked a path she had had memorized for many years, Al and Scorpius happened to share a corner of the office that her father and her Uncle Harry used to share and Rose used to visit them occasionally at work as a young girl. As she walked she began to really feel the effects of the amount of whiskey she had consumed with her family members. Noticing that the corridor that led to the corner of the office that she sought was empty she began to say loudly in a singsong voice, "Maaaal-foy! Poooottter! Malfoy and Potter where are you?!"

In their corner of the office the two men looked up from their paperwork and stared at each other.

"Was that Rose?" Al started.

"I think its drunk Rose?" Scorpius questioned looking around.

Before the two could speculate any longer a red head that was leaning slightly to the right rounded the corner. "My favorite guys!" She exclaimed then she sat unceremoniously on the end of Scorpius' desk.

Scorpius grinned, "Um Rose, for one, why are you still at our place of work, and two why are you drunk?" Al just chuckled as his cousin just sat and smiled at them. She had always been a happy drunk!

Rose leaned down to touch Scorpius' shoulder, "Well my dear Scorpius, I was actually meeting with my father, and his father," Pointing at Al, "who also happens to be my uncle, but you know that of course," She giggled girlishly. Suddenly she slid off the desk, "Oh but you didn't hear the most exciting news! And also the reason that Dad and Uncle Harry and I started drinking whiskey in the office!" She stood smiling at them.

The two men stood, Al put his hand on her shoulder, she was a happy drunk but kind of a ditz when she'd been drinking, polar opposite to her usual witty self. "Rose what is the news?"

"Uncle Harry asked me to be one of the on call healers for the auror program! I'm going to be working with you guys and checking in after missions! Uncle Harry worked it out with my supervisors at St. Mungo's! Someone has to keep you guys from falling apart!" Al swept her up in a hug, lifting her off her feet in his excitement, he gets to work with his favorite cousin!

"Rose that's amazing news!" Scorpius added sweeping her into a hug once Al had put her down.

"Of course I probably had a touch too much whiskey for this early in the day, but you two know that I like my whiskey, always have, I get that from dad and Uncle Harry." As Rose rambled on happily Al and Scorpius gathered their things into their bags and began to walk her back to Harry's Head Auror's office. The three poked their heads into the office when their heard an uproar of laughter. Both Ron and Harry were doubled over in laughter, clearly enjoying themselves.

Al interrupted their reverie and walked into the room as Rose leaned against Scorpius more heavily due to the sudden absence of Al's support on her right side. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, you let this one go wandering drunkenly through the office!" This was met by more peals of laughter from two infamous war heroes.

Wiping tears from his eyes Ron looked at his nephew, "Oh Al you know she can handle herself, we knew she went to find you two, and she did!" Al rolled his eyes and looked back at his cousin and best friend. Rose was now standing in front of Scorpius leaning back into him and looking as happy as he'd ever seen her. His blonde friend didn't seem to be minding the arrangement one bit either, he was smiling slightly as he watched the two drunken men laugh and had a hand on either of Rose's shoulders to keep her steady against him.

"In any case, we're taking Rose home now, you two should think about heading home soon too before Aunt Hermione or mum get word that you're getting Rose drunk on the job," Al added smiling before walking out of the room. Scorpius steered Rose by the shoulders and followed Al towards the designated apparition point in the ministry training center.

Well at least, Scorpius mused, things will be much more interesting with Rose popping in and out of the office more often, he smiled as he looked down at the drunken woman bouncing along in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

With a crack they landed on their front steps and the two men shuffled their smaller friend inside.

"Rose, you should really have a cup of coffee and a pepper up potion to help you sober up a bit," Scorpius said as he steered her towards the kitchen.

Whipping her head around to face him she stated, "well I didn't really have that much to drink, just didn't eat lunch that's all!"

"You may not have had much to drink, but you're tiny so you can't hold much anyway," The blonde laughed continuing to push her towards the kitchen where they kept their potions.

Grumbling under her breath, "You only think I'm tiny because you two are giants." With that she stubbornly sat down at their small round kitchen table and crossed her arms.

"Now Rosie, behave yourself and I'll floo James, Fred, and Hugo and maybe we'll all go out tonight to celebrate your new job!" Al ruffled the top of her head as he wandered past her to brew a cup of coffee for her. Rose stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking which turned into a grin when Scorpius caught her and began to laugh.

After some negotiation, Rose finally drank her coffee and pepper up and was now stone cold sober, a state of being that she found much less fun than her previous one. After floo calling some of their other cousins and siblings, Al and Scorpius had begun to discuss their current case load and what paperwork needed to be finished with each one, growing bored Rose studied the two as they talked. Al really was the spitting image of his father, tall and lanky with unruly black hair and bright green eyes, instead of wearing glasses though he had gotten into the habit of charming his eyes so that he could avoid wearing his glasses most days, just as Rose tended to. Al ran a hand through his hair, a habit he'd always had when he was thinking. She switched her attention to their friend, Scorpius' light blonde hair was slightly longer in the front and stuck out in all directions, which somehow managed to look very effortless and attractive. Although he had inherited the aristocratic features of the Malfoys, his mother had given him a very expressive face, he liked to keep his emotions hidden most of the time but around people he was comfortable with, his face would light up energetically as he spoke. She found her gaze tracing the line of his jaw down to his strong neck until it was hidden from sight by the collar of his button up shirt. Her light green eyes began to follow the motions of his hands through the air as he walked Al through something, he had large hands with long graceful fingers, even from across the table she could see the callouses from his training and years of playing quidditch. _I bet he's very good with his hands in so many ways _she found herself thinking as she twirled a stray curl of her hair around her finger. Gaze wandering further up his arm she found herself watching the muscles move throughout his forearm as he scribbled on a piece of parchment he had pulled from his bag. She felt herself flush as she imagined how it would feel to be the focus of those hand's attention but her daydream was soon interrupted by James and Fred bursting in through the front door.

"ROSIE! Congratulations!" James cried as he spun his smaller cousin out of her chair to hug her.

Fred soon grabbed her and spun her around as he said, "We're so proud! Wee little Rosie is doing big things!" Finally releasing the laughing girl in his arms he waved a hello to Al and Scorpius.

"Thank you both! Now where are we going to go celebrate?" With a smile she walked over to lean between Al and Scorpius, using their shoulders as an armrest.

Turning his grey eyes towards her, Scorpius shrugged, "I think you get to choose since we're celebrating you."

Hoping that would be the answer she received, "Then let's go to the Twisted Wand! I feel like dancing!"

The Twisted Wand was a bar in one of the magic districts in London. It had a large old wood bar to the side, many tables to gather at, and a dance floor, which was Rose's favorite part.

Hugo, who resembled his sister but was taller with brown hair, had joined them after he had left work and the group of six now sat sipping firewhiskeys at their favorite table. The bar was a favorite of all of theirs, it was busy enough that they could blend in, but not so busy that they had to struggle to have a conversation over the music. The owner knew them all by name and there was always good music playing overhead.

Several rounds of firewhiskey later, Scorpius found himself watching as Rose danced on the edge of the dance floor with James and Fred to a very upbeat song. The three cousins were dancing so crazily that many people had moved to give them a wider space to move in. James and Fred took turns spinning their cousin around and dipping her dramatically with wide smiles on all three faces. Hiding a smile he watched as Rose threw her head back in laughter as James dramatically dipped Fred and nearly dropped him. Rose's laugh was contagious, it was the most genuine laugh Scorpius had ever heard, seeming to bubble forth and raise the spirits of everyone nearby. As the song ended, Rose danced over to their table to take a sip of her drink. James had gone up to the bar to gather another round of drinks and Fred joined into Al and Hugo's quidditch conversation.

Rose stood swaying to the music with her eyes closed listening to her family talk. She had chosen muggle skinny jeans, a tight black sweater with a v neck front, and had her favorite pair of cheetah print flats on. She slowly unwound the bun her hair had been escaping from in order to make it a tighter bun. Scorpius watched her slender fingers work her copper colored curls into a knot on the top of her head. Strands of darker red danced alongside strands of bright gold in each of her wild curls. With great effort he turned his head away from her and tried to join the conversation around them.

"Al, Al come dance with me!" Rose stated as though it wasn't really a request. Rolling his eyes, the raven haired man finished his drink then followed his cousin out to the dance floor. As he watched his two best friends dance Scorpius fell into easy conversation with Hugo. The two had known each other as long as Scorpius had known Al and Rose, despite being a Malfoy he had been welcomed easily into the Weasley-Potter household and was considered part of the family by all.

"You know she's always had a way of getting people to do what she wants," Hugo smiled but looked pensively at his sister. "I think she has all of us wrapped around her finger because we just want to see her happy."

"She's got Al and I wrapped around her finger in the flat at home that's for sure," Smiling as Rose spun an ungraceful Albus around. "I think her happiness is contagious." He sipped at his drink. "You know how she prefers coffee to tea, now its all any of us drink in the flat, I don't even know if we have tea at home any more." Laughing at this, the two turned their attention to an Al and Rose who were making their way back to the table smiling.

Rose leaned on the table and sipped at her drink, never ceasing to sway to the music. Her green eyes turned to look up into his, "Come dance with me Scorp?"

"Oh Rose, you know how I feel about dancing, its more of a spectator sport for me," Scorpius ran a hand through his messy hair and looked sheepishly down at her as he turned her down.

"A spectator sport?" She looked thoughtful, then with a sudden determination she finished the remains of her drink and looked up at him, her eyes full of mischief. "Perhaps I'll have to give you something to spectate then." With that she sauntered back to the edge of the dance floor when a slower more sultry song began to play.

Swaying in place Rose began to swing her hips to the beat of the song, using them almost like a metronome as her arms began to drift above her head to wind around each other with the slow beat. She closed her eyes and revolved slowly around as she let the music take over and she simply moved to the beat punctuating some turns with a slight shimmy of her body.

Scorpius couldn't tear his eyes away. Her comment seemed to suggest that this show was just for him, he certainly wasn't going to miss it. As he watched her hips swaying back and forth he began to become acutely aware of the fact that he was surrounded by members of her family. Fighting desperately not to let his desire show on his face he let his eyes follow the swing of her hips back and forth and wander the rest of her hourglass figure. Her sweater was cut just low enough to hint at what was laying further south beneath the fabric.

Rose looked up at the table, all of her relatives were watching her little show with curiosity, but she only had eyes for Scorpius. He was watching her intensely, a look on his face that he had never seen before. His eyes looked darker from here and he looked slightly flushed. Rose found herself wishing they were somewhere much more private and longed for him to look at her like that forever, but she kept on dancing.

Al watched his friend, asking quietly so the rest of his family wouldn't hear, "How long Scorp?"

Startled, Scorpius looked away from the dance floor toward Al, "How long what?"

"How long have you fancied Rose? I mean I knew you fancied her at Hogwarts but I thought you said that was over?"

"What? Who said I fancy Rose? I'm just watching her to keep an eye on her, you know because I'm a good friend and roommate," He managed to splutter out.

Snorting into his drink Al asked, "Is undressing my cousin with your eyes part of you being a good friend and roommate too then?"

Scorpius looked around embarrassed and hoping Fred, James, and Hugo hadn't heard. "Al, can we not talk about this right now," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"I just want to make sure you know that she's not going to wait around for you forever. I'm pretty sure she's been dancing around you as long as you've been dancing around her. And in case you hadn't noticed, it isn't just your attention that she has, there are plenty of other blokes she could end up with if you don't get over yourself." With this Al indicated towards the tables around them, all the men in the area seemed to be watching Rose intently as she continued to lose herself in the song.

Scorpius stared at his friend for a moment, "Let me get this straight, you've known this whole time that I fancy Rose, and you are telling me to make a move on her? Are you off your rocker?"

Setting down his drink and looking squarely at Scorpius, "Listen I know why you've never had a longer relationship than maybe a month, its because the bird you're with isn't Rose. You've fancied her for practically forever, and although she's never told me straight out I think this little demonstration tonight proves she fancies you. We both know Rose can take care of herself and she could hex you senseless if you tried any funny business that she wasn't into, so it's not my place to warn you off her. And frankly I'd rather her end up with you than any of these random people." Turning away and seeing Rose wandering back to the table, "Now close your mouth and quit gaping at me like a fish, Rose is coming back over."

Avoiding his eyes Rose stopped at the table, slightly flushed and breathless, "Does anyone need another drink?" After agreeing to bring a drink back for James and Fred she wandered off to the bar.

Scorpius was quiet the remainder of the night, contributing small things to conversations, but never really taking his eyes off of Rose. He noticed the way a man leaned in to talk to her at the bar and rested his hand on the small of her back, the way she politely moved out of his reach while still chatting amicably. She smiled, and laughed, and drank with her family occasionally shooting him small smiles and looking at him quizzically due to his uncharacteristic quietness. Unable to shake the conversation with Albus from his mind, he nursed his drink and stared around absently until the group was ready to leave as it was nearing 1 in the morning.

Walking out of the Twisted Wand James threw his arm across Rose's shoulders, "Oh Rosie Poo you sure do know how to treat your family to a celebration!"

Fred followed suit, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Yes dear Rosie, you've done well! Although I think all of us, or at least those of us who are related to you, could have done without that little show you put on out on the dance floor." He grinned at his attempt to embarrass his little cousin.

Blushing a brilliant shade of Weasley red, Rose huffed, "Oh bugger off, I was just having a bit of fun!"

The teasing continued as they walked back to their flat where James, Fred, and Hugo chose to use their floo to get home rather than risk drunkenly splinching themselves.

"Well good night you two," Al announced while weaving slightly in the doorway. "It is off to bed for me!" Looking pointedly at Scorpius, "Remember what we talked about earlier," and with a wink that never would have happened if Al had not had quite so much to drink, "Behave yourself!" Turning to stumble towards his bedroom, he disappeared down the hallway.

Rose stared up at Scorpius with questions in her eyes, before grabbing a glass of water to fill from the sink.

"Al just had too much to drink that's all," Scorpius offered half-heartedly. "I think I'm going to head to bed myself, g'night Rosie." Not waiting for a reaction, he turned to head down the hall.

He heard a knock on the door next to his, and heard voices through the wall. Of course, Rose being concerned for Al, brought him a glass of water to help stave off a hangover in the morning. Sighing and laying back on his bed he stared at his ceiling waiting to hear Rose's door shut for the night. Once shut, he stood and traded his muggle clothing for pajama pants and an old grey shirt. Curiously, he soon heard Rose's door open again and heard quiet footsteps head back towards the kitchen.

Considering his options, he decided to check on her, she was his friend first after all, not just the object of his desires and fantasies. Walking quietly down the hall he rounded the corner to the kitchen, what he saw nearly took his breath away. As attractive as Rose had been all done up and swaying her hips in the club, this Rose standing in front of him was his favorite. Her hair was down, her loose unruly curls reaching down to her shoulders and shining in the moonlight. She wore an old Chudley Cannons shirt that was much too large for her, one of her freckled shoulders constantly sneaking out the neckline. Loose black shorts hung off her shapely hips. He knew when she turned around her glasses would be on, likely a little askew and sliding down her slender nose. This Rose, the Rose that he only saw when she was completely comfortable. This was the Rose he wanted most of all. Sighing, he cleared his throat, "Rose?"

Turning with a glass of water in her hands, "Oh Scorpius, why are you still up?" She looked at him with wide sleepy eyes, framed by her round tortoise shell glasses.

"I fancied a glass of water, that's all." He smiled down into her lovely green eyes. Those eyes were his favorite shade of green.

"Oh here then," Setting down her own glass, she reached for a clean one, filling it she handed it to him, blushing slightly when her hand brushed his.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and studied her, she refused to meet his eyes. Bashful was not a color he was used to seeing on her, she was normally his bright, fiery, intense and fearless Rose.

"I should get some sleep, it's been a long day." She set her glass down and padded across the kitchen.

"Rose wait," He set his glass down and took several steps toward her. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Dance with me?"

Turning and looking skeptical she asked, "What? But Scorpius there's no music."

"Earlier you asked me to dance with you and I shouldn't have said no." He reached over to turn on a muggle radio that Rose liked to listen to when she cooked. Turning the volume down so they wouldn't wake Al, "Dance with me Rose." He held a hand out towards her, not really sure what his plan was, but not able to get Al's words from earlier out of his head.

Rose seemed to consider his words. Then without knowing why, she stepped towards him and slipped her small hand into his. Her other hand slid up to rest on his shoulder, and his hand found the curve of her waist. The slowly began to sway and rotate around their small kitchen. As the song went on, Scorpius slipped his hand from her waist around to her lower back and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beating faster than the song they danced to. One song changed to another. Slowly Rose realized that they had stopped moving, they were simply standing and holding each other.

Slowly Rose lifted her head to look into his warm grey eyes. His hand that was holding hers rested her hand against his chest, now freed, his hand traced the freckles on her right shoulder as it had slipped out the neckline of her shirt. His eyes darted down to watch her lips as her tongue flicked out to wet them. Rose glanced from his eyes down to his lips, her left hand strayed to the nape of his neck and began to draw circles in the fine hairs she felt there. The hand that remained on his chest, traveled upward to skim along his neck and came to rest along his jaw. Rose slowly began to rise onto her tip toes as Scorpius tilted his head down to meet her. One of his large hands found its way into her hair and rested along the back of her slender neck.

Rose's green eyes fluttered close as their lips drew closer. She felt soft lips lightly graze hers, a small sigh escaped her lips in response. Just as she started to lean forward to find those lips again…

"_And there you have it folks, the ending of another late night love song hour on WKR Radio,_" The announcer of the muggle radio station stated.

Rose's eyes flew open, startled from this intimate moment by the strange voice. Suddenly she panicked, _This is Scorpius after all, one of my best friends, one of my best friend's best mates, what are we doing?!_ Without a word to the man standing before her she stepped backwards, out of his embrace, and walked down the hallway back to her room.

Scorpius heard the door shut to Rose's room before he could completely process what had just happened. Reaching over he switched off the radio then leaned forward onto the nearest counter. Head in his hands, and forearms outstretched on the counter he thought, _I just kissed Rose, or at least almost kissed her, I had her in my arms, I touched her with my lips, and now its over. Damn bloody radio show had to ruin my moment. Now what am I supposed to do?_

Resigning himself to a sleepless night, he downed the rest of his glass of water and slowly walked back to his room. Knowing he would dream of red hair, green eyes, and freckled shoulders that were warm to his touch he climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Rose laid in her bed listening to Scorpius move back down the hallway towards his room, once his door finally shut she released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She rolled over in bed and tried to forget the feeling of his hands on her and his lips grazing hers. In her dreams she saw warm grey eyes and felt safe in a warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening his eyes as the morning sun started to peek through the window Scorpius groaned. Despite only having been in bed for several hours, once he was awake there was no going back to sleep. In his dreams he had been surrounded by curls with strands of red, copper, and gold. Groaning once more, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in bed. _Oh I have it bad for her, this is not good. _Taking comfort in the fact that both Rose and Al slept late whenever they were given the opportunity he headed towards the kitchen to brew a pot of strong coffee. Sitting himself at their small table, coffee in hand, he picked up whatever book Rose had left there and started reading, trying and failing to distract himself from replaying the moments from the night before.

Rose awoke several hours later. Rolling over in bed she stared at her wall, she knew at this time of morning the blonde she desperately wished to avoid would already be awake and wandering through the flat. _Maybe I just spend the whole day in my room, I have everything I need in here really, oh bollocks! _She suddenly remembered that she left the book she was currently reading out in their kitchen. _Maybe we'll both just act like nothing happened? But what was it that happened, or almost happened last night?_

Pondering the almost kiss, Rose's need for coffee began to outweigh her desire to avoid an embarrassing conversation. Slipping a faded green Weasley jumper over her head and warm fluffy socks over her bare feet she slowly made her way to the kitchen. _Just be cool, act aloof, like nothing out of the ordinary happened, you've known him practically your entire life, it'll be fine. _Rounding the corner, she realized it was the furthest thing from fine.

There he sat, blonde hair mussed from sleep, pajama pants slung low on his hips as his legs stretched out in front of him to rest on the chair across the table, coffee cup cradled against his chest with his left hand and a book held out in front of him. _Her book! That was her book!_ It was his habit to pick up whatever book she was currently reading and start reading it when he was bored, Rose often left books scattered around the flat, so it was more an endeavor of convenience than one meant to annoy. _Oh but Merlin does he look good sitting there reading her book! _His grey eyes traveling from left to right down the page in front of him, he had yet to notice her standing in the doorway. Afraid to be caught staring, squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee maker where her favorite coffee mug was already waiting for her on the counter.

Hearing footsteps, Scorpius looked up over the top of his book. There stood Rose making a cup of coffee, standing in pajamas and her giant fluffy socks, hair standing up in every direction from rolling out of bed. Smiling to himself he turned back to her book, knowing that if he didn't give it back to her willingly right away he may get a lovely flare of that famous Weasley temper that he so loved.

Rose walked over to the table, leery of sitting too close to the man that she almost kissed the night before, she moved to sit across from him. Her way was blocked by his feet propped on the chair.

"Good morning," She was met by a tilt of his head towards her, his eyes never leaving the pages of her book. "Mind moving those flippers that you call feet so that I can sit down?" Silently he acquiesced, eyes still focused on the page in front of him although she could swear that his eyes were no longer moving with the words on the page.

Rose cleared her throat loudly as she sat down and looked at him pointedly. Taking a sip of coffee, she couldn't help but let a small sigh of contentment leave her lips as the first touch of the warm liquid seemed to warm her soul. Remembering her goal, she stared at him again.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the sound of her clearing her throat, still refusing to meet her gaze. But when that soft little sigh escaped her he couldn't help but watch her as she closed her eyes briefly, completely enjoying that first sip of coffee. _I'd like to be the reason she makes noises like that, I wonder what other noises she might make if I could do all of the things I'd like to do to her…_With that thought a slight blush graced his cool features, before he could completely shake that line of thought from his head her eyes snapped up to stare at him once more.

"Are you enjoying my book then?" She asked smiling over her mug.

Leaning back in his chair in an effort to hide his racing thoughts, "Oh yes it's been quite good so far." He made to engross himself in her book again.

Clearing her throat again she held her hand out expectantly.

Glancing at her he smirked and dropped his voice a little lower, "Oh surely you don't mean to take a book away as I'm currently reading it Rosie, that would just be cruel."

Fire starting to spark behind her green eyes she set her coffee mug down and crossed her arms, a surefire sign that he was getting to her. "Oh Scorp, surely you saw that bookmark, you see that little strip of paper there, that's meant to tell you that that book is already being read by someone else, a someone else who would like to spend her last day off for a while engrossed in that book." She leaned forward from her side of the table resting her elbows on the table and trying to stare the taller man down.

_She is adorable when she wants to be intimidating, _he thought to himself idly. "Well Rosie darling," knowing he'd get a reaction out of her by calling her darling he smiled and leaned in towards her across the table, "If you wanted to read it today then you should have rolled out of bed much earlier, I believe the saying goes finder's keepers, loser's weepers?"

She huffed at his use of the nickname darling, a pet name he liked to use to wind her up and that she would never admit to finding insanely attractive. Briefly she found herself thinking of a dream she had recently where he called her darling, but in a much different and a much more private setting, _with much less clothes on too,_ she thought while trying to refocus on his words. At his finder's keepers comment a noise that could only be described as a growl slipped from her throat.

Green eyes ablaze she reached out to snatch the book from his grasp, with reflexes born of quidditch and auror training Scorpius anticipated this move and reached out to grasp her wrist with his other hand before she could reach the book. Leaning towards each other across the now seemingly too small table, his larger hand wrapped easily around her delicate wrist, his skin seemed to burn against her skin. Neither one daring to lose eye contact the air around them seemed to grow thicker as the book was now forgotten in Scorpius' other hand. Grey eyes daring to lose contact with green, he let his gaze drift along her flushed freckled cheeks coming to rest on her lips, those ever enticing lips. He made to gently pull her wrist towards him, desperately hoping the rest of her would follow, he began to lean further across the table.

"Morning," Came a smirking voice from the doorway. Grey and green eyes widened and turned to look at the roommate they had forgotten they had. Al had been standing there for several moments before he decided to make his presence known. As much as he wanted the two of them to finally realize their feelings and ride off into the sunset together, he didn't particularly want to watch them snogging on the kitchen table, and after the firewhiskey he drank last night, he fancied a cup of coffee. Besides, he was never known to be the one to make things easier for the other two, _they'll get there eventually, just not this morning while I'm nursing a hangover, _he told himself as he watched a brilliant blush spread over his cousin's face as his friend simply looked murderous.

Rose, coming to her senses first pulled her wrist from Scorpius' now distracted grasp. She jumped up from her seat, grabbed her book and made to walk around the table, as she passed she remembered how that moment started with her book being stolen. With a solid _SMACK!_ Scorpius winced and rubbed the back of his head where he had just been assaulted with the book in question.

"Bloody hell Rose," he muttered as he continued to rub his head as she walked away.

A slight smile gracing her features despite her blush, she muttered a quick "Morning Al," as she moved to pass him while refusing to meet his eyes. She quickly disappeared into her room with her book. Al watched until her door closed and then turned to study his friend.

Scorpius sighed and let his forehead sink down to rest on the table in front of him. "Al you're a wanker you know that? You have the single worst sense of timing in the entire bloody world."

Letting out a chuckle, Al continued to listen to his friend mutter curses as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

After sitting in silence for a little while, Al decided to press for information.

"So, how are things with Rose then?" Running a hand through his messy black hair he tried to ask as casually as he could.

Scorpius sighed, then glared at his friend. "Don't even start Al, I am really not sure I want to talk about it with you." Muttering under his breath he added, "Besides I think you and I both know it would have been going much better if you hadn't butted in when you did you prat."

With this Al grinned lopsidedly, "Well are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Grey eyes rolled and settled back on his friend, "Oh please Al, I've known her forever, I've practically been adopted into yours and her family, and you want me to just sit down and tell her about my feelings?" He baulked at the thought, "Besides you know as well as I do that the second feelings get involved Rose runs the other direction."

"Yeah well I think that's what she gets for growing up around all of us boys, and you've seen Uncle Ron, from what dad says, he's never been the best with emotions either." Al laughed.

"Rose didn't really seem all too keen to talk this morning anyway, she definitely acted like last night never happened," realizing his mistake much too late Scorpius froze.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Al dove right in, "What happened last night? You mean just at the bar right? Her little dance for you?" The look on Scorpius' face told him that that was not the only thing that happened. "What else happened?!"

Silence from the other side of the table as Scorpius tried desperately to avoid his friend's gaze.

"Malfoy! What the hell happened between you and my cousin after I went to bed?!" Al's voice rose to a louder level than what Scorpius was comfortable with given that Rose was still in the flat.

Raising a hand imploring his friend to keep his voice down, Scorpius leaned in and spoke quietly, "Damn it Potter, fine. I'll tell you but you know Rose will kill us both if she finds out that I told you." Glancing to the hallway briefly he began, "After you went to bed I heard Rose come back out into the kitchen, so I decided to follow thinking I should grab a glass of water anyway, well she didn't really want to talk to me or anything so I asked her to dance since I turned her down when she asked at the bar." He paused.

"You asked her to dance, in our kitchen, in the middle of the night?"

"Oh bugger off, it was good in the moment okay?" Scorpius sighed, "Well she gave in and we started dancing, and then we started getting closer and we sort of stopped moving and just looked at each other-"

"Did you snog my cousin in the middle of the kitchen last night?!" Al cried excitedly.

"Bloody hell keep your voice down would you!" Nervously waiting to hear any movement from Rose, "We almost kissed but that damn radio announcer had to talk so loudly that it spooked her, she ran off to bed before I could really say anything or salvage the situation."

"And then I interrupted you this morning." Al had the decency to look sheepish at the frustrated look on Scorpius' face. "Scorp, promise me you're not just going to start putting the moves on my favorite cousin all over the apartment, I do not need those images burned into my brain."

"Al would you shove off, I'm not going to do anything like that, I don't even know what I'm doing here man, Rose is so infuriating and apparently she scares easy," He stopped suddenly hearing a door open down the hall.

Al and Scorpius stared at each other waiting for Rose to appear and desperately hoping she hadn't heard them talking. Rose had never been known to take kindly to people discussing her life, especially her love life, and had been known to throw a mean bat bogey hex at a cousin or friend who ran his mouth too much.

Rounding the corner now dressed in jeans, trainers, and a St. Mungo's Healers Training Program sweatshirt, Rose had her hair piled on top of her hair in a haphazard bun. Sensing the silence meant she interrupted a conversation, she sighed, "I'm going to drop in at the Burrow and see who's around. I can't focus here but I'll be back later." She refused to meet Scorpius' eyes as she walked out the door with her book in her hand to apparate to her childhood home for the afternoon.

Walking through the fields that surrounded the Burrow, Rose smiled up at her childhood home. Her grandmother and grandfather had given the house to Ron and Hermione Weasley shortly after the two married, the grandparents wanted to move somewhere smaller and quieter for a time. Rose had so many fond memories of growing up in the Burrow, from loud family gatherings with the entire Weasley-Potter clan, to small family dinners with her mum, dad, and Hugo. This was her happy place.

As she walked towards the house she heard voices nearby, veering to the back of the house she soon caught sight of her father and Uncle Harry chatting near the garden hedge. As she drew nearer to the two she watched as they each reached down then flung a gnome over the hedge.

"Oi, you lot!" She called out smiling. The two turned to look at her broad smiles spreading across their faces as they recognized their relative.

"Rosie! What a nice surprise!" She was enveloped in a large hug by her father who planted a kiss on her head before releasing her.

"Come to help us de-gnome the garden then?" Harry asked as he wrapped her in a hug as well.

"I think two highly trained aurors such as yourselves can probably handle it, can't you? Besides I just stopped by to say hi and maybe read for a bit." She made to turn and walk towards the house, "Is mum inside?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen I think, your Aunt Ginny is with her as well." Ron made to look for more gnomes, "Actually Rosie, we know Al and Scorp have the day off today, mind sending a patronus to ask them to come join us in the de-gnoming? It'll go so much faster if we have help, and we might be able to tack on a pick-up game of quidditch later." Ron sounded hopeful that the de-gnoming could end sooner rather than later.

Sighing, "Sure dad, I'll send a patronus right now asking them to head over." She started pacing towards the house, feeling the tension building back up between her shoulder blades. _Bloody hell, I can't get away from that blonde git no matter where I go, I come here to relax and I'm asked to retrieve him._ Before walking in the back door to the house she stopped and summoned a her patronus, a very small sleek cat, and sent him along with a message.

Al sat on the couch reading a Quidditch Weekly magazine. Lazy Saturdays were the best in his opinion. Suddenly a silver cat came bounding in the room and settled near him on the couch, speaking with Rose's voice that sounded quite irritated it said, "Al I'm at the Burrow, dad and Uncle Harry want your help de-gnoming the garden, they already know you're off today so don't bother trying to skive off. Oh and they want you to bring Scorpius." The cat disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Standing he walked toward the one flat in the bathroom where he could still hear the water running in the shower. He knocked then cracked the door open slightly, "Scorp?"

"Yeah Al, I'm almost finished in here!" Came the reply.

"We're wanted at the Burrow when you're ready to go." He shouted back.

A moment of hesitation then, "Did Rose ask us to come?"

Al grinned, "Well she sent her patronus, but my dad and Uncle Ron want help de-gnoming the garden again. But you know that means quidditch once we're done!"

"Yeah alright, be out in a tick!" Scorpius tried not to sound too disappointed that it was not Rose asking for them, and him specifically.

"Rose! This is a surprise!" Hermione Granger-Weasley looked up from her mug of tea and stood to embrace her daughter.

"Hi mum, just couldn't focus at the flat so I decided to drop by." Returning the hug, then moving to embrace her aunt, "Hi Aunt Gin, it's good to see you!" Ginny was always one of her favorite relatives, she was equal parts mentor and confidante for Rose on many occasions growing up.

Ginny stood to make her niece a cup of tea as Rose joined them at the table. "You couldn't focus at the flat? Are those two boys driving you crazy?"

Rose felt her face flush, _one of the boys specifically is driving me crazy in more ways than one, and not in ways that I want to discuss with my family. _She felt her mother and aunt look at her strangely and finally she just dropped her forehead down to rest on the table, admitting defeat under their scrutiny. She muttered under her breath, "One of them is."

"Rose, do you want to talk about it?" Her mum pressed gently.

Ginny set a mug of hot tea down on the table, "if it's my son that's bothering you, you know I have no qualms against you hexing him if he really deserves it."

Lifting her head up and smiling a little, the younger woman reached for her tea. "No its not Al, I don't think I really want to talk about it though, it'll all blow over." Taking a tentative sip of tea, she glanced out of the window to watch her father and Uncle throwing more gnomes over the hedge. "Besides both Scorp and Al will be on their way over soon, dad wanted their help with the de-gnoming, though I suspect he just wants more people to play quidditch with later since it's a nice day.

"It is an unusually warm day, although I guess it is still early fall." Hermione conceded. Her and Ginny shared questioning glance when Rose was distracted, both thinking the same thing, _Scorpius driving Rose crazy and she doesn't want to talk about it? What an interesting development!_

Around four that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Al, and Scorpius were de-gnoming in the late afternoon sun. Hermione, Ginny, and a reluctant Rose were sitting on picnic blankets in the grass watching the men. Rose brought her book and held it in front of her as she would a shield, it did little to help her focus. The heat of the sun had caused Scorpius to shed his sweater, leaving him in a light green t-shirt that seemed to fit rather snugly. Rose had long since shed her shoes, socks, and sweater, letting the sun hit her shoulders where they were exposed by her tank top. She felt flushed and wanted to blame it on the sun… After all there's no way it could have anything to do with the blonde man whose biceps were consistently on display when he would toss a gnome out of the garden. The four men laughed and joked as they worked, Hermione and Ginny chatted and listened to the radio, and Rose tried to read. Her green eyes constantly look up over the top of her book to follow Scorpius' movements.

Ginny gestured towards Rose, Hermione turned to look at her only daughter. Rose was not doing a convincing job of reading her book, she hadn't turned a page in at least twenty minutes. She had a dreamy far away look on her face and her eyes moved to follow the movement of her friend. Ginny whispered quietly, "I don't think she's hardly stopped looking at Scorpius the entire time they've been here, and he keeps sneaking glances up to her. What do you think happened? Should we ask her?"

Hermione shrugged, Rose was not great at discuss feelings, but it might be worth a try, "Rose dear, your aunt and I couldn't help but notice, you seem to be paying an awful lot of attention to Scorpius today, did something happen?"

Rose, startled from the daydream in front of her, looked at her mother with wide eyes. "What? No of course not! He's just as insufferable as ever, just this morning he refused to give me my book back and then he had the nerve to try to k-" She broke off her rant, suddenly unsure of how much she should reveal. "I'm sure it's just that I've been working long shifts and am probably misreading so many cues from him and its nothing to worry about. It would never work out anyway because we mostly just argue, granted it's all good natured, but he makes me so angry even if I enjoy spending time with him. He's just insufferable and irritating and that's just a recipe for disaster, no matter how good he looks in that green shirt." Rose finished her rant, both her mum and her aunt seemed to realize that everything Rose just said was for her own benefit, she even seemed to forget that they were sitting beside her listening, her eyes drifting back to trace the movements of her blonde friend.

Ginny looked over at Hermione smiling widely, whispering she said, "Hm, seems like Rose may have feelings for someone who she constantly argues with and feels is insufferable and just doesn't think it'll work out…who does that sound like to you? A couple that constantly fought and picked on one another even before they were a couple?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her sister in law. "All I'm saying is that the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree now does it?"

Whispering back, "She could do a lot worse than Scorpius that's for sure, he's always been a nice boy." Hermione watched as Ron high-fived Scorpius for a particularly good gnome toss. She sighed and studied her daughter for a moment, she really had a lot of her father in her, including her stubbornness to see what was right in front of her.

Scorpius was having increasing difficulty focusing on his current task. Rose had just decided to strip off her sweater, baring those lovely freckled shoulders to the warm afternoon sun. She looked so natural laying across the old tattered blanket on the grass, red curls balanced haphazardly on top of her head. Several strands of shiny copper had sprung loose from the mess of curls and were gracefully trailing against her collarbone in the slight breeze. Her tank top hugged her curves in the most delicious way. In fact, he could think of many things the two of them could be doing on that tattered old blanket in a secluded area away from the prying eyes of her family, _if only she'd stop bloody running away when I get close to kissing her!_ After one or two more gnomes were tossed inelegantly over the hedge the four men made their way up towards the house. Deciding that if Rose was going to try to avoid him, he'd try to make it as difficult as possible for her to accomplish that goal. He plopped down next to her on her blanket.

"Alright there Rose?" He smiled at her.

"Just fine here thanks," She steadfastly refused to look up to meet his eyes. A stray curl brushed from her collarbone towards her shoulder, he reached out to brush the offending piece of hair back from her shoulder, she blushed as she remembered how his hand traced the freckles on her shoulder the night before as they stood in their kitchen, on the edge of something that felt huge. Scorpius watched as his hand traced along her soft skin, mesmerized by the freckles that he found there, freckles that stood out all the more after her afternoon lounging in the sun. Grey eyes looked up to meet green. Rose didn't recognize the expression on Scorpius' face, but it seemed as though his eyes darkened several shades as he stared into her eyes. Flushing even more under his intense gaze her blush began to extend down her neck and across her chest, _what a wonderful place for her to blush_, the blonde thought to himself.

Rose broke from his gaze, eyes scanning her surrounding family, it would seem that no one noticed their small interaction. Slightly panicking at the intense feelings that were stirring somewhere within her she stood suddenly, gathering her shoes and sweater and took several paces backwards from the man in front of her. Announcing, "I'm really sorry everyone I should be going, I have early shifts all week and really need to head back to the flat and get some sleep, especially after our late night last night." She began to take several steps backwards, desperately trying not to meet the grey eyes that were searching her face.

"But Rose at least stay for dinner?" Her mum asked.

"Oh I'm really not hungry mum, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I won't be staying for quidditch dad, next time I promise! Aunt Gin, Uncle Harry always good to see you! Al, Scorp, I'll see you both at the flat later." She still didn't meet his stormy questioning eyes as she turned to walk back to the apparation point.

Scorpius let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He looked up into the green eyes of Al and shrugged, this was all going to be much harder than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Rose, scared by the feelings Scorpius had begun to stir within her threw herself into her work. She signed up for extra shifts at St. Mungo's and for extra shifts on call with the aurors. She worked herself hard, needing the distraction. Some nights she never left the hospital and simply found a place to nap until her next shift started.

Al and Scorpius had stayed busy as they had been assigned as one of the teams to investigate a rumored faction of dark wizards who were also working with werewolves. Most of their work revolved around hearsay and rumors but it was worth an investigation nonetheless. The two were currently walking to the flat after stopping at a sandwich shop nearby for dinner. The carried a sandwich home for Rose, even though they didn't know when the next time they would see her would be.

"Maybe I just need to apologize to her Al," Scorpius ran a hand through his hair with frustration, "I know that we've heard St. Mungo's is extra busy right now but I know that I'm also the reason she's avoiding us."

Al sighed, he was worried about Rose, "You know she hides in her work, she always has even when we were back at Hogwarts. We just need to sit her down and talk to her, she's working too much. Even the other night when I had to stop back up at the office, she was there putting stitches in auror Thomas after his arrest of that smuggler."

"I'll just tell her that I didn't mean anything by my actions and I won't approach her like that again and then maybe things will go back to normal?" The blonde feigned hopefulness, but his shoulder's sagged with the weight of burying his feelings for his red haired friend.

"You and I both know that that's not actually what you want," Al replied sharply. "But I don't know what to do about Rose either."

Swinging the front door open they hung their cloaks near the door. As Al made his way towards their living room he saw a brightly colored sock with a hole near the heel sticking up from over the arm of the couch. "Scorp," he whispered while gesturing towards the foot.

Scorpius walked slowly around the side of the couch. Rose was fast asleep, one of her healer textbooks laying open across her stomach, she must have been reading when she fell asleep. He allowed his gaze to trace her figure, he really hadn't seen her properly since that day at the Burrow in the sun. She looked thinner to him, her healer scrubs looked baggier than they used to be. When she hid in her work she often skipped meals, choosing instead to survive on coffee. He sighed softly as he looked up to her face, dark smudges bloomed under her eyes clearly illustrating her lack of sleep in recent weeks. "Should we wake her up?"

Al shook his head and took her sandwich into the kitchen, "No let her sleep, look how exhausted she looks. We'll talk to her when she wakes up."

The brief quiet was soon interrupted by the arrival of a large silver stag that bounded into the room. As it started to speak with the voice of Harry Potter Rose was startled awake and sat bolt upright. "Rose, we need you at the training facility, we have two injured aurors, bring your gear. And hurry." All traces of sleep gone from her face she frantically jumped up from the couch and started shoving her feet into her shoes. Grabbing her healer bag from behind the couch she glanced quickly at Al and Scorpius, waving a small goodbye she ran from the flat leaving only the noise of her apparating behind.

Seconds later Al and Scorpius ran out the door to apparate after her.

Rose was greeted by her Uncle Harry as soon as she arrived. Speaking quickly as they jogged to the infirmary, "The two were barely able to get back here alive, they're both bleeding pretty steadily, Thomas is worse for wear, just do what you can Rose and let me know what you need."

Rose rounded the corner and saw red. Auror Thomas was on the floor and there was blood seeping from wounds in his chest and abdomen. Auror Franklin was near him and had some injuries but didn't seem to be in as bad of shape. She rushed to their side, using her wand to slice open Thomas' shirt she peeled back the fabric exposing large slash marks across his chest. She used all the blood coagulant spells that she knew to try to staunch the bleeding but nothing was working. Glancing to the other injured auror, "Franklin if you can walk to the apparition point I think you should go ahead and head to St. Mungo's, your injuries don't seem to need stabilizing right now but you need to get yourself looked at." Trying desperately to hold pressure on the wounds in front of her she became aware of more eyes following her movements. Looking up frantically she saw Harry, Al and Scorpius watching from the doorway.

"Scorpius you're faster than Al, I need you to run to the locker room and grab as many towels as you can, Al come here and hold pressure for me, Uncle Harry I need you to send work to St. Mungo's to get a transport team over here as soon as they can, I'll need help moving him. Have them prepare towels soaked in essence of dittany as well, it may help since I can't get the bleeding to stop." A moment later all three men sprang into action doing exactly as they were told. Al placed his hands where Rose told him as she turned to rifle through her bag with hands now stained with blood. Harry sent his message forth and as soon as Scorpius returned with towels Rose set to work using the towels to pack the wound, she often incorporated skills she learned from muggle first aid and healing courses as magical healing still had many limitations. Using the back of her forearm to wipe sweat from her forehead she moved on to check for pulses on the man in front of her just as the transport team arrived. Standing as they took over moving the injured auror, she followed them listing off information about what she had already learned of his injuries and what she had tried. Al, Harry, and Scorpius followed behind as all arrived in the sterile halls of the magical hospital. Knowing better than to follow the healers as they took Thomas into a room the three waited in the hall.

Occasionally they heard Rose barking directions to the team of healers. Al and Scorpius cut imposing figures in the clean white hallway, both men dressed in the black pants and long sleeve shirts of the auror mission uniform with wand holster fastened snugly against their right thigh. They looked out of place in the too-clean hall next to Harry who was in his muggle clothing.

Scorpius ran through the events of the last hour in his head. He had never seen Rose like that before. He knew that she was obviously good at her job, she was good at almost everything that she did, and Harry Potter would not have hired her without knowing she was good under pressure like that. Although the last few weeks had been strained, he was still used to seeing Rose as her witty smiling self, not this focused and determined healer giving the orders that very well might save a life.

Al broke the silence, "So that's why you fought to get Rose as an on call healer huh Dad?" Al looked as his father, thoroughly impressed by the performance of his cousin.

Harry smiled thinly as he leaned his head against the wall, "She's the best in her class in trauma situations and you know how she is, she almost cares too much which makes her not give up until she's exhausted every single option at her disposal. She's going to save many auror lives over the next few years I think."

Al let himself slide down the wall to sit, "I figured she was good, but here I thought you hired her because she can put up with our attitudes."

Several hours later Rose emerged from the room, circles under her eyes looking more pronounced under the fluorescent hospital lighting. "Thomas is somewhat stable; he was hit with some type of curse that was resistant to many of our healing spells but we've made progress. It'll be a few days before we can wake him up enough that he can tell us what exactly happened." Sighing she rubbed a hand over her face, "He's definitely not out of the woods yet by any means. You guys should go home; I'll keep you updated on his condition." Making to turn on her heel to return to the room she was topped by a hand on her arm, she looked up into warm grey eyes that were filled with concern. "Let go Scorpius."

"Rose you can't seriously be considering staying here, you look like you're dead on your feet, you need to come back to the flat and sleep." Scorpius thought that she looked smaller than she ever had, exhaustion had taken her normally strong posture and crumpled it up to point where she looked as though she was being weighed down by the weight of it.

Bristling at this, anger sparked behind her eyes. "Scorpius I am staying with my patient until I know that he is stable enough to be passed to another healer, he is not there yet. Please let go and let me do my job." Her voice was cold and told him it was no use to argue. Grey eyes watched as she squared her shoulders and walked away.

Seeing this determined, passionate and focused Rose only made him want her more.

Two days later as Al and Scorpius entered the auror training facility they saw a familiar head of curly red hair seated across from Harry in his office. Harry didn't look pleased by what his niece was saying. Knowing better than to interrupt what looked like a heated meeting, the two glanced at each other and walked towards their desks. Hearing a slamming door across the office they soon found a memo floating in front of them asking them to report to Head Auror Potter's office.

"Malfoy, Potter come in." Harry's voice stated as they made to knock on his door. "Sit down please, I need your opinion on something."

"We saw Rose was here, is auror Thomas okay?" Al started.

"Yes he's stable and improving greatly, he'll be at St. Mungo's for a bit longer but is making an excellent recover." Harry paused and ran both hands across his face, looking tired and conflicted. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you two about though. I'm going to go through and ask the other teams of aurors as well, but a request has been made to allow a healer to go on patrols and missions with the aurors. The argument being that if a healer is already present when an injury occurs, then there might be more of an opportunity to save lives and save people from serious lasting injury." He recited this looking from Al to Scorpius and back. "I've already had one healer volunteer to go on missions. What do- "

"Where is she?" Scorpius coldly cut in. He knew exactly who that first volunteer was and who came up with the idea. Without waiting for a response he stood and walked quickly from the room. Near the elevators he spotted her. Hair curling down towards her shoulders she faced away from him waiting for the lift doors to open. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest empty conference room. Shutting the door, he turned to face her.

Green eyes alight with anger she crossed her arms in front of her, "You have no right to be dragging me anywhere Scorpius Malfoy!"

Quiet anger steeped his voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing Rose?" He stared down at her.

"What do you mean what am I doing? You're the one pulling me into empty rooms!" She made to walk passed him towards the door.

"Rose you can't just volunteer to go on missions. You could get hurt, you're not trained for it." A note of desperation crept into his voice as she only looked more determined at his words.

"You can't lecture me on it being a dangerous job, you and Al are both aurors, if I'm putting myself in danger I'm doing it willingly and if it means we could be saving more lives than its worth it!" She began to pace back and forth, voice becoming louder as she became angrier.

"It's different for us, you can't sign up to put yourself in danger like that!"

"Why not?! Because I'm a woman? Malfoy you know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and defending myself if needed- "

Her yelling was interrupted by the sound of his fist colliding with the wall. Needing an outlet for his frustration at the witch in front of him, he swung at the wall. Pain blooming through his hand at the nasty cracking sound he stayed facing away from her.

Rose stopped, stunned. She had never seen him display such anger and loss of control before. She studied his back as he refused to face her, he cradled his right hand near his side. Tentatively she moved to stand in front of him, small hands tracing down his arm to hold his hand in hers. A purple bruise spread across his knuckles, she gingerly felt the bones in his hand. "You dislocated a couple bones, hold on," she stated quietly. Pulling out her wand she muttered a spell to put the bones in their right position, he winced but didn't pull his hand from hers. Looking up into his pained faced she started quietly, "Scorpius, I- "

"Rose I can't lose you." After a moment of searching his eyes, Rose slowly reached a hand up to rest on his cheek. "Rose if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." He leaned into her hand.

"How do you think I feel every time you and Al leave for a mission?" She lightly stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. "I'm always afraid that you guys won't make it back. I'm afraid that you won't come back to me."

Just as he had imagined doing so many times before. Scorpius leaned down to meet her lips with his. She gasped slightly as she felt his warm lips on hers. She reached her other hand up to hold onto the back of his neck, wanting to pull him as close as possible. One of his hands found her waist and wrapped around to her low back to pull her closer while the other buried itself in her wild curls. Rose pressed herself fully against him while kissing him harder. What started as a slow sweet kiss became a passionate embrace as his tongue snuck out to trace her bottom lip. Spurred on by his actions and his large hands traveling along her body to now rest at the curve of her hip, she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and gripped his hair pulling it slightly. Scorpius let out a groan, losing the remnants of his control he pushed Rose backwards, never breaking contact with her lips, until she was pressed tightly between his hard body and the wall behind her. He reveled in the sound she made when he moved his lips to trace across her jaw down to her neck, his hand moved to slide under her sweater and found the soft skin of her side.

Breathless, Rose felt like she was on fire. Everywhere Scorpius touched felt like he left sparks of electricity behind him. Warmth started to pool in her lower abdomen and she felt like she could never get enough of this feeling. Head thrown back to lean against the wall as he kissed down her neck, a shiver flew through her when his lips touched the pulse point in her neck. He was all hard muscle, his hand gripping her skin with an urgency that belied the strength that simmered underneath the surface of his control. Her hands fisted in his soft hair, hips rolling against his of their own volition, the room seemed to be stifling hot. Somewhere in the back traces of her mind she knew she was hearing something that was out of place, _but what is that noise? Footsteps!_ Brain slowly shedding the lust filled fog she brought her hands to Scorpius chest and pushed the man in front of her away from her, "Scorp, Scorpius wait."

With a groan he leaned away from her, "Rose."

"No listen, someone's coming!" She pushed him back with more conviction and desperately tried to pull her sweater back down to where it was sitting before Scorpius' hands had other ideas.

Scorpius watched as she tried to flatten out the chaos of her curls, chaos that he had only made worse with his hands fisted in it. She was flushed and still breathing heavily, thinking back to the noises she made when she was pressed against him made him want to take her back to the flat immediately, or just lock the door here and have his way with her.

She straightened, eyes dark with lust and cheeks still flushed she met his gaze, "I um, I should go. I'll see you at the flat yeah?" Before he had time to answer she had already backed out of the room and was gone.

Fire coursing through his veins, he knew he needed more of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Quick Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I was on vacation for a week and away from my computer! Thank you to all who have reviewed, I love hearing what people think of my writing! I'm sorry about the typos, I proofread as best I can but unfortunately I think I still miss a few. I'm sorry to anyone who was confused by my first upload of chapter four, I accidentally left my brief storyboarded few sentences at the beginning of my chapter when I uploaded it, I've since fixed the chapter but I apologize again to anyone that may have been confused by it! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, please feel free to review with comments and criticism! Thanks!_

With a small pop, Rose appeared on the doorstep to a house in Godric's Hollow. Raising her hand, she knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer. The door soon opened to reveal Ginny Potter.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" The older redhead asked.

"Can I come in Aunt Ginny, I really need to talk," Rose said quietly, soon following her aunt inside. The two moved into the living room to sit on a well-worn couch.

Ginny studied her niece, she looked very conflicted and flustered. "Rose, do you want a cup of tea or coffee before you tell me what's bothering you?"

Rose dropped her head onto her hands and groaned, "Do you have anything stronger? This is about a guy."

Ginny laughed and walked to retrieve two glasses and some elf made wine from the kitchen. She poured each a generous glass and looked squarely at Rose. The two had often had talks over the years when Rose needed more objective advice than what her parents might be able to offer. Ginny saw a lot of herself in Rose, that drive to prove herself outside of the shadows of the men in her life, the ability to just grit her teeth and go after what she wanted no matter how far-fetched it seemed. The two had very similar personalities as well and both shared a love of quidditch. She smiled at her niece, "Alright Rose, obviously I'm sworn to secrecy, you know our chats never leave this couch, but am I right to assume this is about Scorpius?"

Rose sighed and took a long drink from her wine, "Yes it's about him. I know I ranted on a bit about him the last time we were at the Burrow."

"You also couldn't take your eyes off of him Rose, your mum and I noticed that something had changed."

"Oh great, mum knows too? Bloody hell this family makes it impossible to keep anything to myself doesn't it?"

"Rose just tell me what happened, I'm sure we'll get it figured out, you know that I like Scorpius, he's been like another son to me since Al started hanging out with him at Hogwarts." Ginny smiled, encouraging Rose to get on with the story.

Visibly steeling her resolve, Rose launched into a retelling of the events of the more recent developments of her relationship with the young Malfoy. She always knew she could be completely honest with her Aunt without facing any judgement or the over the top reactions she would likely get from other members of her family when discussing matters of the heart. As Rose spoke, the two drank more wine and the words flowed more freely from Rose.

"So you know I've always known he was attractive, but it's never been this distracting. And it seems like lately he's just putting us in situations where he can try to kiss me. I've never seen him so angry as he was this morning when he found out that I volunteered to go on missions with the aurors, he was so angry and frustrated and then somehow we ended up kissing against the wall in one of the auror conference rooms, and it was just incredible and then I made an excuse to leave…" She trailed off as she looked up at her Aunt, "And then I came here because I'm just so confused."

Ginny let the words settle on her first before she decided on what to say first. Stating seriously, "Rose for right now I'm going to ignore the fact that you actively volunteered to put yourself in harm's way by wanting to go on missions with the aurors, but rest assured we're going to discuss that because I have some thoughts on that." She paused, "Rosie, do you want to be with Scorpius?"

Rose blushed, "What do you mean do I want to be with him? He insanely attractive, he was a fantastic kisser, and just thinking about looking at him gets me all hot and distracted."

Ginny laughed and sipped her wine, "So I think we've established that physically you want him. But do you want a relationship with him? It sounds to me like you're running away any time he gets close to you."

Gaping at her aunt, Rose spluttered for a moment, "I'm not running away, I don't run away from things."

"Rose Jean Weasley you are running away and you know it. Why are you running away? You always run away from men when they get too close." Ginny had often wondered why her young niece hadn't had a lasting relationship, or really one that had lasted more than several months.

Rose finished her glass of wine and held it out for a refill. "I just feel so much pressure from being a healer, it's hard to think about being in a relationship. Training to be a trauma healer, and a healer for aurors, there's just so much more pressure put on women who want to go into those fields. The preconception that if you're a woman all you eventually want to do is get married and have babies and settle down is very much still present in my field. I just never wanted to look weak in front of my other classmates and supervisors by having a relationship that was taking up a lot of my time, so it was never a priority." Rose shrugged and then let her shoulders droop. "I deal with a lot of loss at work too, I've had to tell husbands and wives that they're widows, and children that they're orphans. I don't think I want to open myself up to personal loss too. I love being a healer, but emotionally its draining too."

Ginny Potter studied her niece's face, she rarely ever saw the girl this serious. Being a professional Quidditch player and then a sport's correspondent for the Daily Prophet, Ginny was no stranger to the pressures put on women entering male dominated fields. It took extra work and determination to prove yourself, you grow a thick skin and learn to put up with comments and looks that your male counterparts never have to deal with. Rose would definitely get the brunt of the pressure as she entered an extremely competitive and difficult field. "Oh Rosie, you know I understand completely. But I think there's something that you didn't consider."

"What didn't I consider? What am I missing Aunt Gin?" Rose leaned back into the couch cushions and drawing her knees up towards her chest.

"Letting someone get close to you won't guarantee that you're going to suffer, it may even make you happier than you thought you could be. You're assuming that any relationship is going to fail before you even give it a chance."

"But with my hours and everything I just don't have time to devote to making sure someone wants to stick around."

"Stop looking for excuses!" Ginny exclaimed loudly, then softening she leaned forward towards Rose, resting a hand on her shoulder she said, "The ones who are worth it are willing to wait for any time you have and they don't expect more time than what you're able to give."

Rose looked up into her Aunt's eyes, "Is that how it is for you and Uncle Harry?"

Nodding, "you were too young while I was still in the heart of being a quidditch player professionally. There were times when I wasn't home for weeks and then would only have a weekend off to come home and see Harry and the kids. It is difficult, but when you're with someone that makes it worth it, it doesn't seem to be so bad."

Rose smiled, talking things over with her Aunt always found a way to make her feel better about whatever was bothering her. "Well I'm still not sure what I should do about Scorp."

"Oh I think you know what you should do," Ginny said with a smile, waggling her eyebrows and laughing at the blush that spread across her niece's cheeks. "You're the one that came over here gushing about how he snogged you against the wall, I say you see where that goes!"

Laughing, Rose nodded, "You have no idea how tempting that is! I'm tempted to do it at the flat just to see what your son's face would look like if he walked in on it!" The two women devolved into giggles and settled into a companionable silence with Rose's head on her Aunt's shoulder.

Ginny looked down at Rose, she so resembled both Ron and Hermione; curly wild hair the color of flames, freckles, pale complexion and a sharp wit that was quick to temper. She had the best and worst of both people that Ginny cared so much about. "Rosie, I don't think you should go on auror missions. I know you can take of yourself but if something were to happen to you in the field, just think of all the people you wouldn't be able to help heal just on the off chance that you could help one or two in the field."

Sighing, Rose nodded, "Uncle Harry pretty much said the same thing. He practically told me that he was going to go through and ask the aurors as a formality but that he basically would do anything in his power to make sure I didn't go into the field."

Patting Rose's hand Ginny sighed, "Harry wants what's best for you too. And what's also best for his aurors is having you around to patch them up when they get back from missions."

The two were quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Rose groaned and leaned back dramatically, "Bollocks, what the hell am I supposed to say to Scorpius when I go back to the flat?!"

Smiling mischievously, Ginny nudged the younger woman, "Just put on another little dancing show like the one you told me about, I think that will get your point across!" Devolving into laughter again, neither redhead heard the front door open.

"Gin?" Harry Potter's voice floated from around the corner.

"In here Harry!" Ginny yelled back, still giggling.

"Who else is here Gin?" Rounding the corner Harry took in the sight in front of him, Rose and Ginny lounging on the couch with a mostly empty bottle of wine between them, the pair laughing and giggling. "Oh it's you Rose."

Laughter sobering into nervousness at the sight of her Uncle and remembering their heated conversation from earlier, "Hi Uncle Harry, I just came over to talk to Aunt Gin about a couple of things."

Harry awkwardly ran a hand through his messy hair, "If it was about what we talked about earlier Rose- "

"No it wasn't about earlier, but I respect your decision to not have healers, or me, in the field." She smiled into his green eyes to try to convey that she really did understand and she wasn't upset.

Smiling back at his favorite niece, "Well good, did you want to stay for dinner then? It would appear that you and my wife have been drinking the afternoon away so you're probably hungry now right?" At Rose's nod he walked over pecked his wife on the cheek then walked towards the kitchen to decide on dinner. Harry often wondered what Rose and Ginny spoke about in private when they had their little meetings, Ginny would never reveal what their niece told her in confidence. Shrugging he began to look through the cupboards for something to eat.

"So are we going to talk about you storming off earlier in the middle of the meeting with my dad?" Al asked irritably. Scorpius had been unusually quiet and brooding ever since he stormed off earlier. When he had returned from wherever he went off to he refused to say whether he ran into Rose or not and was simply completing his work in silence. The silence extended until they made it back to the flat where they were currently sitting in the living room after eating dinner silently. "You're killing me here mate."

"I don't want to talk about it Al," Scorpius snapped. "In fact I think I'm just going to go to the store for groceries or something, I can't just sit here." With that he stood and stalked out the door.

Al picked up a Quidditch magazine that was sitting next to him on the couch and began to flip idly through the pages. He turned on a radio nearby to see if any games were being broadcast that night when the fireplace roared and Rose stepped out.

"Where have you been Rose?!" He exclaimed, startled by her sudden appearance in the quiet flat.

"Calm down Al, I was at your parent's house for dinner." She brushed the soot from the floo network off of her clothes and sat next to him on the couch. "Quit being such a drama queen."

Rolling his eyes at his cousin, Al threw an arm across her shoulders, "I'm not being a drama queen, we've barely seen you lately because you've been working so much then we run into you at work and hear that you're trying to throw yourself into dangerous situations, then we don't see you the rest of the day. I think its warranted that I worry about you!"

Rose sighed, he was right. In her attempt to avoid Scorpius in the recent weeks she had also been avoiding Al. "I know, I'm sorry Al. I wasn't trying to avoid you. I just went over to talk to Aunt Ginny about some stuff and your dad asked me to stay for dinner. Besides he already nixed the idea of me going into the field, so you have nothing to worry about." She leaned her head down onto his shoulder and yawned.

Al looked down at his cousin, she really did look exhausted, she had been working herself to death lately. "I know you're not avoiding me, but you have been trying to avoid Scorpius, do you want to talk about it?"

She stiffened at his words, "I don't want to talk about Scorpius with you, because there's nothing to talk about." She tried to steady her breathing, _what had Scorpius told Al? How much did he know?!_ "But speaking of Scorpius, is he here?" She tried not to hold her breath while waiting for his response.

"No he went out for groceries. He's been in a bad mood all day. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Al knew he was treading on thin ice, he didn't want to anger Rose but he needed to try to fix the constant tension in their flat, it was driving him batty. He glanced away from his magazine and down at Rose, a blush graced her cheeks now. "Rose?"

Not accustomed to being put on the spot by Al, she stammered, "We, we just argued earlier about me volunteering to go out on missions. It got pretty heated…" She trailed off, her blush deepening as she remembered just how heated it had really gotten when she was pressed between the hard body of the blonde and the wall.

Al raised his eyebrows at her, his fearless and confident cousin being reduced to a stammering blushing girl. This was intriguing! "Rosie, what happened today?"

Rose turned away from him, Al could read her pretty well, a result of growing up together and living together for so long. "I told you, Scorp and I argued and then I went to talk to Aunt Ginny."

He put a hand on her shoulder and made to turn her back around to face him, "You and I both know that you only go have your little chats with my mum when something is really bothering you, what's going on Rose?" She shook her head and made to get off the couch, but he pulled her back and forced her to face him, gently he spoke, "come on Rose, talk to me, when have you not been able to talk to me about something?"

She sighed and buried her hands in her unruly hair, leaning forward with her elbows rested on her knees. "What has he told you already Al?"

Feigning innocence, Al sat back and looked at his cousin with wide green eyes. "What do you mean what has he told me?" Fixing him with a stare that he had seen on his Aunt Hermione's face only when they were in serious trouble, he shrunk under her gaze. "Alright fine, he's told me quite a bit of what has happened recently. Although to be fair you've got him all confused and then you made that little show of dancing in front of him so it's not like you were really being inconspicuous about anything."

"Alright fine, just tell me what he's told you. I know you two don't keep secrets from each other even when it concerns me." She leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her chest, part of her enjoyed watching Al squirm under her scrutiny. Just as he started to speak the front door opened to reveal Scorpius carrying a paper bag from the store.

"Rose." He stopped when he saw her on the couch with Al. "Where did you go today?"

Rose watched him nervously, unsure of what to do. His face was unreadable, hiding his emotions to not give anything away to her. "I needed to go have a chat with Aunt Ginny, and I stayed for dinner once Uncle Harry came home." She tried to remain impassive, but his dark gaze studying her face caused a blush to erupt and heat her face.

You could have heard a pin drop in the flat and the tension weighed heavily on the room. Al looked back and forth between his two friends, he felt as though he shouldn't be watching but he was too intrigued to move.

Rose cleared her throat and spoke quietly still trying to avoid the grey eyes boring into her, "Uncle Harry already told me that I, or any other healer, will not be allowed in the field, so you don't have to worry about it."

Scorpius' eyes never left her face as he spoke. "Good, that's um, that's good." He stared at her, this infuriating woman that he just couldn't stop thinking about. She still refused to meet his eyes, but he couldn't help but notice that her blush had spread down from her face to her neck and chest. His mind replaying all the little groans and sighs she made earlier in the day when he had her pressed against the wall in the conference room.

Rose still didn't know how she wanted to handle the situation with the blonde man in front of her. The way he was looking at her had her remembering his hands on her, exploring her skin. If someone hadn't approached the conference room earlier who knows how far it would have gone. A voice somewhere in her head answered her, _oh we know where it would have gone, and how delicious that would have been! _Standing she started to walk out of the room trying not to meet either man's eye contact, "I am going to go take a shower." _A very very cold shower,_ she thought to herself shaking her head to try to clear it.

Al just watched Rose walk out, eyes wide he rounded on his friend who stood still holding the groceries, looking more frustrated than he had ever seen him. "What the hell happened between you two today?!"

Scorpius, now distracted by thoughts of a naked Rose in the shower, was still staring at the space where she had been standing a few seconds earlier. He was snapped out of his reverie when a pillow thrown by Al connected with the side of his head. He spared a look at the raven haired man on the couch.

"Oi, get that look off your face, I don't want to know what you're thinking about right now!" Al snapped at him, there was a limit to how much information Al wanted to know regarding his cousin.

Sighing and making to walk towards the kitchen to put the bag he had been carrying away, Scorpius turned to his friend, "your cousin might be the death of me Al. She really might kill me."

"Drama queen!" Al yelled after him.

Several hours later, Rose was trying to sleep. She had retreated to her room after her shower, knowing full well that she couldn't hide forever. She just kept replaying their kiss in her head, as much as she knew things might end badly if she gave in and saw where this thing went, another part of her desperately wanted to finish what they started against that wall. Her cold shower did nothing to quiet the nerve endings throughout her body that seemed to be humming with electricity. _He's right across the hall, you could go over there! _Rose tried desperately to ignore the voice of her libido that really wanted some attention right now. _I'm not going to go over and proposition my roommate and friend! I'm not that desperate!_ She thought back to herself, _Bugger, now I'm having conversations with myself, he's made me go barmy._ Rolling over in bed again, she glanced at her clock, it was nearing midnight with no sleep in sight. Sighing, libido be damned, maybe all she needed was to talk to him about what was going on then she could sleep. Steeling her resolve, she rolled out of bed and opened her door.

Scorpius already stood in the hallway, having just exited his room. Despite the time being close to midnight he was dressed in his full auror mission gear. Al was moving around in the living room already.

"Scorp?" Rose asked surprised. "What's going on?"

"Rose, we were going to wake you up before we left," He checked his watch before surveying the woman in front of him. "We've been called for a raid tonight, we got some last minute intel so we're joining another team for the night to help out." He started walking away from her towards the living room.

Rose padded barefoot along behind him, studying his back as he moved. Seeing him in his auror uniform did nothing to quell the thoughts being presented to her by her frustrated libido. Al was already waiting by their front door, also clad in his uniform, all traces of sleep gone from his features.

"Do you guys know when you'll be back?" She asked trying to keep the worry from her voice, she couldn't help but worry when they had to leave for a mission.

"No Rosie, we don't know how long it'll take," Al walked over to pull her into a hug, whispering in her ear, "Just get some sleep and don't worry about us, we'll be fine!" He squeezed her tightly then let go and made to walk out the door. "Come on Scorp, we've got to go."

Rose brushed a stray curl behind her ear and turned to look at Scorpius. He started to walk past her when she stopped him with a hand on his arm. Grey eyes met green and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, quietly saying, "Please be careful."

Giving her a quick smile, "Of course Rose." And with that he walked out the door into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Oh my god!" She ground out through heavy ragged breaths. She arched her back off of the bed and tried desperately to roll her hips and relieve the growing pressure in her low abdomen. Opening her lust filled eyes she looked down passed her naked body at the man nestled between her thighs. His hands were gripping her thighs like he was holding on for dear life. He shifted her slightly, pressing her hips further into the mattress making it even more impossible for her to move against him, she was completely at his mercy, at the mercy of that amazing tongue. Reaching one hand down she fisted her fingers in his blonde hair and tried desperately to move her hips. She watched as his eyes opened to watch her, normally warm grey eyes turned almost black with heat. He splayed one hand across her hip, holding her to him, and used his other hand to slip two fingers inside of her as his mouth closed around her clit and sucked hard. She was balanced on the edge, so close to slipping over into sweet oblivion._

"Rose."

_ Well that wasn't right, his mouth was busy doing other things!_

"Rose wake up."

_No, I'm pretty sure I'd rather go back to where I was before, I don't want to wake up right now thanks very much._

"Rose you need to wake up now."

Opening her eyes, she tried to take in her surroundings. She was in her bed, fully clothed, with blankets strewn around her. Glancing at her window, it was still dark outside, it had to be very early. Grabbing her glasses of her nightstand and wiping sleep from her eyes she searched for the source of the voice, a large silver wolf stood near her bed waiting patiently for her to acknowledge him. This was Scorpius' patronus. He and Al had long ago figured out how to make their patronus' wait to deliver a message until they knew that Rose was awake, she had never quite mastered getting her own patronus to do the same thing.

Knowing the wolf was waiting for her to say the specific words it needed to hear she leaned up and spoke, "Alright, I'm awake, I am ready to hear the message."

Nodding once the wolf spoke in Scorpius voice, "Rose you need to come to St. Mungo's now. There was an ambush during the raid, its Al. Room 317, you need to get here as soon as you can."

All thoughts of her dream, and her libido's increased frustrations, flew from her mind as she leaped from the bed to grab jeans and a tattered green Weasley sweater. She raced out of the flat and apparated to St. Mungo's. Trying her best not to allow panic to set in she made her way towards room 317. Rounding the corner in the sterile hallway she heard orders been barked out from a room in front of her. As she drew nearer she saw Harry and Scorpius standing outside of a room, both looking solemn.

Drawing herself up to her full height she marched up to her uncle, "Harry Potter why did you not call me in the second Al was brought here?!" Even at her full height she was still much shorter than the man who lived.

Harry looked startled for a minute as he looked at the redhead before him, she really looked like her mother when she was reprimanding someone, something he had been on the receiving end of countless times. Sighing, "Rose, you're not the on call healer tonight and you know you can't treat family."

Softening as she surveyed the worried lines across his face, "I know Uncle Harry, but its Al. You should have called me because it's Al." She allowed herself to be wrapped in a hug. Harry looked over her head at Scorpius, "You called for her didn't you?" Scorpius simply shrugged, never taking his eyes off of the room in front of him.

Rose gave her uncle one last squeeze and then turned toward room 317. Squaring her shoulders, she tried to adopt her most professional voice and not let her emotions show, "I'm going to go see what's going on."

"Rose, I don't think- "Harry started.

"Please don't Rose me right now Uncle Harry, I need to see what's going on." With that she marched into the room.

Healer Fredericks had been on call that night, he was ten years Rose's senior and raised an eyebrow quizzically as she walked into the room. "Healer Weasley?"

With a curt nod, "Sir."

"You know you shouldn't be here, you can't treat family and we don't have Auror Potter stable enough for visitors yet." He said in an effort to dismiss her.

"Sir, with all due respect I'm not leaving this room. I'll stand here quietly and won't approach the bedside, but you know my relationship with Al, I need you to tell me what happened and what is going on."

Rose was filled in quickly as the team of healer's still worked around her cousin. As it turns out during the ambush Al had been physically attacked as well as magically attacked, it was believed that he was hit with several curses alongside a possible concussion that made it unclear whether or not he would wake up. He had a nasty gash across the right side of his chest that was being cleaned and stitched and several other injuries that were being addressed.

It was beginning to show the start of sunrise outside the hospital windows when Harry and Scorpius were also called into the room for an update. Rose stayed standing stoically at the foot of Al's bed as Healer Fredericks finished by saying, "Unfortunately our tests are inconclusive, I'm afraid it's a waiting game now. We just have to see if he wakes up now. I gave Healer Weasley the day off today but I'm going to have another hospital bed brought into the room for you Auror Malfoy, I think Miss Weasley should take a look at your injuries and get you cleaned up since I know you won't be leaving this room today either. Mr. Potter, I'd like to keep visitors to a minimum today, your son is relatively stable at this point in time but until we know any more for sure I'd like to not have the rest of your family in and out today."

"Of course Healer Fredericks, I'm going to go fill in the family but I'll return later on, please let me know as soon as something changes." Harry made to turn and leave, "Scorpius I know you already gave me a debrief of what happened but if you can get me a written report as soon as you can that would be perfect."

Scorpius nodded, "Of course sir."

Harry moved to rest a hand on Rose's hand that gripped the end of the hospital bed tightly. He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed the top of her head before walking out. Turning once, "Scorpius, get your injuries looked at please." And with that he left to inform the rest of the family about what happened to his youngest son.

Rose didn't move for quite some time. She stayed stock still staring down at her favorite cousin as they brought a second hospital bed into the room, she stayed still as a nurse fluttered around the equipment floating around Al, she didn't move until Healer Fredericks returned to the room.

"Miss Weasley? I know I gave you the day off, but will you please attend to Auror Malfoy's injuries?"

His voice echoing in the quiet room shook her out of her daze. "Injuries?" Rose turned wide eyes to the older healer.

"Yes, he needs stitches and his wounds cleaned and bandaged. Please attend to them."

Turning, it was the first time Rose had looked at Scorpius since she appeared at the hospital. He was hunched in a chair facing Al's bed, he had a nasty cut above his left eye that had caused blood to seep down the side of his face, dark circles marred the pale skin under his eyes, a bruise was starting on his cheekbone, and his uniform had been torn by a cut across his chest. He hadn't said a word since her uncle had left allowing her to just quietly stand at the food of Al's bed. Mechanically she grabbed a tray and started to put materials on it to address his wounds. She set the tray down on the end of the other hospital bed and faced the man in front of her. "Scorp?"

His eyes never leaving Al's bed, "Hmm?"

"Scorpius I need to clean and dress your injuries, will you come sit back here please?" She slowly put gloves on as he mechanically moved to sit in front of her. "What happen tonight Scorp?"

Sighing and raking both hands over his face he refused to meet her eyes. "We had some new intel that came in that hinted at a sale of some dark artifacts that we've been tracking, we joined another team to stake out the location but it was an ambush, someone had been compromised or they had gotten lucky and guessed that we'd be there. Al and I got caught in the worst of it, and he clearly got the worst of the worst of it. I'm fine really, you don't need to worry about me." He made a motion as if to brush her away.

Hands on her hips she stared down at him. Understandably he was taking Al's injuries to heart, the two of them had been inseparable since they met at Hogwarts, they were beaters together on the Slytherin quidditch team, and they had always been partners since they started auror training. They were in this together and he clearly wasn't handling the unconsciousness of his partner well. Shaking her head, she mustered the most authoritative voice that she could, "Scorpius you will let me take care of your injuries right now and you will do what I tell you to as I do it." She paused for a second, suddenly a bit unsure, "please."

His grey eyes turned up towards her, the ghost of a smile dancing around his features. "Alright Healer Weasley, no need to be so bossy!" He smirked when she huffed at him in annoyance. "Go ahead, I won't fight you on it." He leaned back on the bed and waited.

Methodically she began to clean the wounds on his face. "Will you take your shirt off please? I want to clean all the injuries before I stitch any of them."

"As you wish Healer Weasley." He winced as he slid off his shirt, leaning back and studying her face as she leaned over him. A brilliant bruise had spread out from around his cut on his chest. Tentatively she reached out to clean the cut with gauze. He watched as a small blush graced her cheeks as she worked her small hands over his broad chest.

Finally, she had finished dressing the wound on his chest. Standing she looked again on the gash above his left eye. "This one needs stitches I'm afraid. Move over to the side of the bed." He draped his legs off the side and waited for further instructions, all the while peering at the equipment hanging above Al, nothing had changed. Rose considered her options, the easiest place to stand to stitch would be between his legs, but that would be awfully close to him. _You're a professional healer Rose Weasley, quiet those hormones down, now is not the time! _She stepped in front of the blonde man and looked down into his face.

Grey eyes met hers, from this angle she was vividly reminded of the dream she was so rudely awakened from that morning. She drew in a deep breath to steady herself and watched as his eyes darkened and glanced away from hers, watching the swell of her breasts as they rose and fell so close to his face. Clearing her throat, she set to work on stitching and desperately tried to ignore the way she could feel his breath on her neck from where he sat. She tried to ignore the way she could feel his eyes studying her face. She glanced up towards his mussed hair and tried to dispel the memory of her hands tangled in it as his tongue did so many wonderful things to her. Blush coloring more of her face and neck she finished stitching as quickly as she could. Cleaning the last bit of blood from his face she glanced to his eyes again. Those dark grey orbs swirling with want as he glanced to her lips.

"Ahem." Ginny Potter stood in the doorway to the room watching her niece fumble to get away from Scorpius. As tired and concerned as she was about her son, a small smile appeared on her face. "Rose, Scorpius," a nod to each of them, "Any change with Al?" She walked over and brushed unruly black hair from her son's forehead.

"No Aunt Ginny, no changes yet." Rose moved her tray of gauze and stitches off to the side. "We just need to give it more time." She ignored the blush that she knew was still heating her cheeks as she disposed of dirty gauze.

Ginny looked loving down at her son for a few moments, then looked up towards Scorpius who was still watching Rose intently. She tossed a shirt towards him, startling the young man from his reverie, "Harry told me yours was in pretty bad shape so I brought you an extra."

Standing to pull the new shirt over his head, "Thanks Ginny, I hadn't even thought that far ahead yet." He joined her at the side of the bed looking down towards his friend.

"Do you fancy a cup of coffee Scorpius?" The older woman asked, mischief dancing in her eyes. She needed a distraction from the pain of seeing her son like this.

"Um sure, why not?" Scorpius moved towards the door, "bring you back a cup Rose?"

Nodding wordlessly and still dutifully refusing both pairs of eyes on her, Rose finished cleaning off the tray of supplies. Once Rose was alone in the room she brought a chair to the side of the bed, leaned on one elbow and allowed her other hand to slip into Al's. She sighed and closed her eyes, giving in to the exhaustion.

Scorpius walked next to Ginny in companionable silence towards the cafeteria. He was thankful for the older woman. Ever since he and Al had become friends, he was welcomed with open arms into the Potter household. He often saw Ginny as another mother figure for him, even if it had taken years for him to give in and call her Ginny instead of Mrs. Potter.

"Are you okay Scorpius?" Ginny asked laying a hand on his forearm as they walked.

Shrugging, he met her caring eyes, "I'm alright, few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. Rose, uh, Rose stitched me right up." Blush coloring his high cheekbones he looked away. Ginny had always had a way of telling when he or Al were hiding something, he didn't want to reveal anything of his feelings for Ginny's niece.

Smiling slightly, "Yes I saw her stitching you up. Um, about Rose..." She started.

"Yeah Rose is a wonderful healer, very good at her job." Eyes looking everywhere other than the woman next to him as they joined the line for coffee.

"She could do a lot worse than you, you know." Scorpius stiffened, _what had Rose told her aunt?!_ His eyes wide with burgeoning panic, Ginny spoke again, "She told me what happened yesterday after she volunteered to go on missions with the aurors."

"She told you?!" _Well now he's screwed, if Ginny knows then Harry likely knows, and if his boss and the savior of the wizarding world knew he was snogging his niece then he was done for!_

"Before you throw yourself out the window, no one else knows," Ginny laughed as Scorpius let out the breath he was holding. "She told me in confidence so I trust that you won't tell her that I'm telling you this, this is the only time I've ever told someone else something Rose told me in secret."

Knowing Rose's wrath all too well, Scorpius looked suspiciously at Ginny, "So why are you telling me then?"

"I want Rose to be happy." She said matter of factly as she leaned forward to order three coffees from the witch behind the counter in front of them. Glancing at her son's best friend, she could see he was still processing what she said. "Scorpius I think you would make her happy." She walked towards a nearby table with one coffee in hand, leaving Scorpius to grab the other two.

Sighing, Scorpius sank down into a chair at the table. "Ginny, she runs away from me the second I get too close. I barely saw her for weeks because she was avoiding me. Al's been telling me to go after her, but barring kidnapping how the bloody hell am I supposed to get her to listen to me tell her that I'm crazy about her?"

Wiggling an eye brow suggestively, "Well kidnapping might work," She laughed as he colored with her suggestive tone, "But seriously, she's afraid to get hurt because she already deals with so much hurt here when she loses patients, she doesn't want to deal with personal hurt too." At the indignant look on his face she continued before he could get a word in edgewise, "I'm not suggesting you would hurt her, I don't think you could ever hurt her, but she can't see that anyone would want to stick around and deal with her crazy hours and study binges, and basically every other detail that goes along with being Rose. She's really incredibly stubborn. You need to understand though that her work is a priority, she'll never give it up or back down on it, she has worked insanely hard to distinguish herself in a male dominated field like trauma healing, she doesn't want to risk hurting her job by working for a relationship too." He nodded pensively.

The two were quiet for a few minutes, silently sipping their coffees. Both exhausted from worry they stood slowly from the table to walk back to room 317. "Thank you for telling me all of that Ginny." He rested an arm around her shoulders as he balanced two coffees in his other hand. He gave her a small squeeze, "Al is going to be alright you know, he's too stubborn not to be. Besides you know how he is with sleep, he's going to milk this nap for all its worth!" The two laughed and continued down the hallway. As they entered the room they saw Rose with her head resting on her arm on the side of Al's bed, fast asleep with her cousin's hand held tightly in her own.

Ginny settled into a chair on the other side of Al's bed. Scorpius set Rose's coffee down on the counter, gathered some loose parchment and then settled on his own hospital bed to begin to write the report of what had occurred the night before. Stealing a glance at Rose, he smiled to himself, _at least the Potter's seem to be on my side when it comes to Rose._


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later as Scorpius wrote his report a small wizard in dark blue robes scurried in and looked at Ginny. "Umm, ma'am?"

Ginny looked up from where she sat watching Al, taking one glance at the wizard and looking towards Scorpius who was watching the scene unfold with amusement, "Did he just ma'am me?"

"I think he did." Scorpius nodded smiling. It was a rule that Scorpius had long ago learned upon a visit to the Potter household, you do not call Ginny Potter "ma'am" it makes her feel old and stuffy and she doesn't like it one bit!

Turning back to the small wizard and speaking quietly to not disturb Rose, Ginny raised one slender eyebrow. "Can we help you?"

Fidgeting nervously, he fumbled for his words, "Well the thing is, there aren't supposed to be any other visitors in here, I'm terribly sorry, but you're going to have to leave for now."

Ginny fixed him with a look that Scorpius had seen flashes of before. "I'm not leaving, this is my youngest son, I'll sit here quietly and cause no trouble but I'm not leaving until _I_ need to leave." With that she turned back to watching her youngest son's chest rise and fall with subdued breathing. The man looked nervously up at her once again and all but ran out of the room.

Scorpius looked at the woman he considered a second mother. A small smile graced his aristocratic features and he shook his head slowly with an awed expression on his face. "You know, so many people are so intimidated by Harry Potter and your brother Ron, it's really the Weasley and Potter women that they need to watch out for," Ginny smiled, "you enjoyed scaring that man a bit didn't you?"

"Well he did call me ma'am!" Ginny grinned and stroked unruly hair back from Al's forehead. They settled into silence once more.

About an hour later, Ginny excused herself to leave stating that she would inform the rest of the family that there had been no changes yet but she'd return later on. Scorpius was left to finish his report simply listening to the steady breathing of his two best friends.

He was glad that Rose was finally getting some sleep, she had been running herself ragged. He watched her peaceful form, her head still resting on her arm and her hand still resting in Al's. Curls had started to escape the braid she had so hastily thrown into her hair on the way to St. Mungo's that morning, the loose curls only added to the appearance that her hair was it's only living entity. Rose often complained that her hair had a mind of its own, even going so far as to nickname it "the beast" when It was particularly unruly. Scorpius loved it though. It just added to the hurricane that was Rose Weasley, she, and her gorgeous red hair, was spirited and untamable, like a wild forest nymph they had learned about in care of magical creatures in their school days. He allowed his gaze to wander over her some more, her glasses were pushed sideways as she leaned her head against her arm, but he dare not wake her by trying to remove them. She wore an old Weasley sweater that Scorpius knew was her favorite, she had rolled the sleeves up midway on her forearm, something she often did to disguise her nervous habit of fidgeting with long sleeves. There was a small strip of skin just barely visible between the bottom of her sweater and the back of her jeans, he found himself itching to brush his fingertips against that soft stretch of skin. Watching her sleep a sleep that was born of stress and exhaustion he allowed his mind to wander back into their past.

_ Summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts Scorpius found himself at the Potter house, Harry and Ginny were gone at some ministry function and James had taken it upon himself to nick some firewhiskey and build a bonfire in their backyard. Scorpius, Rose, and Al were all present as the three had all had plans to hang out that night anyway, but they were now joined by many of James' friends as well. Rose was sorely outnumbered, being the only girl present, so she had quickly nixed the idea of playing truth or dare. They had settled for playing Never Have I Ever and the drinking commenced. The questions started innocently enough…_

_ Fred laughed and said, "Never have I ever snogged in a broom cupboard!" The rest of the circle took a drink, Scorpius included._

_ Rose pointed an accusatory finger at her cousin, "I know for a fact you've snogged in a broom cupboard you liar! I caught you and Cynthia Thompson when I was on prefect rounds last year!" _

"_Well I'll drink again then!" Fred laughed and down his drink._

_Satisfied with this answer, Rose leaned back and relaxed. Her hair was wild and curling in all directions, a product of spending all day playing pick-up games of quidditch, and her cheeks flushed from the firewhiskey. She sat barefoot and cross legged in front of Albus leaning back against his legs. She would occasionally turn to glance up at Scorpius where he sat next to Al on a makeshift bench that was really just a log. He couldn't help but notice the way some of James' friends glanced at her, it was no secret that despite having one more year at Hogwarts, she had outgrown some of her childlike looks. Legs that used to look gangly had filled out to become toned and covered in a light dusting of freckles. Her tank top fit tightly and displayed the curves that now lay underneath._

"_Alright, alright, here's one!" Al cut in, slurring slightly, "Never have I ever shagged in a broom cupboard!" Scorpius took a slow sip of his firewhiskey and watched as James, Fred, and several of their friends also took a drink. His eyes widened as he noticed Rose lifting her glass to her lips._

"_Rosie Jean Weasley!" James roared from across the fire, "Who was it?" Several of his friends looked appreciatively at Rose and wolf whistled until Fred stared daggers at them._

_Scorpius watched as Rose reddened and fidgeted under James watchful eyes, "Oh calm down it happened once and he wasn't even very good." James groaned and shook his head._

_Al nudged her with his knee, "Yes that makes us feel loads better Rosie, you're off having one offs in broom cupboards! And you won't even tell us who it was!"_

"_Well you're the one that brought up shagging Al," She grumbled into her glass elbowing his leg behind her, "Besides I already said he was a lousy shag so that should be enough information!"_

_The night devolved into chatting and joking around the fire. Scorpius felt a growing unease as he thought of Rose with another guy. It made something inside of him stir and growl, he found himself unreasonably angry, he had no claim to Rose, but he wanted to have one. He had excused himself to take a walk and Rose never did tell them who the boy was._

Scorpius of course knew that there had been other men in Rose's life. Since leaving Hogwarts she had had a series of guys that she would go out with occasionally. She never brought them back to the flat but she had been known to sneak back inside in the early morning hours. None of the relationships, if you can call them that, ever seemed to last. The few that stuck around for several months seemed to give up when her life as a healer became hectic, or they didn't like her hanging around Scorpius and Al so much despite Al being a relative.

Naturally Scorpius hadn't exactly been celibate either, he and Al would occasionally go out in an effort to find women. He had even had several women that had stuck around for a few months, his longest relationship lasted 6 months and it ended when his girlfriend became jealous of the time he spent with Rose. Besides, it's difficult to focus on a relationship when you're trying not to pine after one of your best friends. Rose was the standard. She was the lens through which Scorpius compared all other women. No one measured up.

Gaze drifting down to her shapely hips and legs looking so enticing in her skinny muggle jeans, he allowed himself another day dream.

_The summer when Rose turned 20 was also after her first year of healer training. She had a full weekend off for the first time in a while and had made plans to celebrate her birthday a bit belatedly at the burrow with the cousins and Scorpius. The group wandered down towards the pond to swim and enjoy the beautiful sunny day. When Rose made to take off her sundress and revealed the black two-piece bathing suit underneath, Scorpius knew there were no traces of teenage Rose left, she was all woman now. Between healer training and not constantly training for quidditch like she was in school, Rose's legs rounded out a bit, her hips rounded out a bit and she seemed much more womanly and soft than he had ever seen her. She was still tall and slim, but now she had these lovely curves that he desperately wanted to grab hold of. Freckles danced across her chest over the top of her bathing suit and he wanted to see where else those freckles went. He never wanted her to put the sundress back on. She had featured exclusively in his fantasies and wet dreams ever since that day in the sun._

_Of course then there was the time he walked in on her changing. It was shortly after she moved in with him and Al. They were still settling into the new routine of having a woman in the flat at all times. Scorpius had come home a bit earlier than usual for the day and entered the flat. There was music blaring in the small space, some muggle band that Rose adored. He could hear her off key singing from her bedroom down the hall. He followed the sounds down the hallway to her room. His intentions were innocent enough, he was simply going to say hello, but apparently between her music and her singing she hadn't heard him get home. He pushed open her door slightly and saw Rose. Wild, chaotic, unpredictable Rose dancing around her room in her underwear, freshly showered hair twisted into a bun on top of her head. She danced and jumped around as she folded her laundry on her bed. Her bra was simple and white, her knickers simple and blue. She looked comfortable and he found it sexier than the frills and lace and lingerie that some of the women he had picked up at bars tended to wear. She was damn sexy in her conservative underthings. He watched for a moment longer, aware that he would be severely hexed if she caught him staring, this was hurricane Rose at her finest. Shaking himself out of his trance, and willing blood to stop pooling further south than what was currently helpful, he backed quietly down the hallway. Yelling "Rose?!" loudly was all it took for her to come bounding out of her room, now wrapped tightly in a robe. She practically beamed to see that he was home early and she could hang out with one of her friends. _

He moved his gaze back up to where her hand was joined with Al's. The two of them were close in age and were always thrown together at family gatherings, especially since James never wanted his baby brother following him around when he was younger. Now of course, Rose, Al and James all got along swimmingly and were extremely close, but Rose and Al had something special. It didn't matter how many other friends Rose had in Gryffindor, Slytherin Al was her go to for support. When her first boyfriend broke up with her, she snuck into the Slytherin common room to see Al. When her collar bone was broken during a quidditch match against Hufflepuff in her fifth year, Al had to be kicked out of the hospital wing because he refused to leave willingly. The two were inseparable and Scorpius felt lucky to be included in their inner circle. Al had gradually started telling Scorpius his secrets, and not always filling Rose in especially when they came to the age where they started noticing girls and thought much more about sex. But Rose always told Al more things than what she told anyone else. You just couldn't imagine one of them without the other. He studied their hands a moment longer, and thought he saw a twitch from the larger of the two hands. He may have imagined it, and it certainly wasn't enough to wake Rose up, but he glanced up towards Al's anyway.

Green eyes stared back, blinking slowly. "Al?" He asked quietly.

Al cleared his throat a bit, "Scorp, what happened?" It was then that Al truly noticed the smaller hand clutching his. He looked down fondly at Rose sleeping at his bedside, but knew if she refused to leave his side then his injuries had to have been severe. Sighing, he looked back up towards Scorpius who had now moved to sit on the edge of his hospital bed leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

Whispering to not wake up Rose, "Well we had the raid last night that we went to assist with," Al nodded, he remembered that part, and he remembered the ambush, "well during the ambush you were hit with a couple of spells and also physically hit your head pretty hard as well. As soon as I could I brought you here, it was probably about 3:30 in the morning when we got here. Healer Fredericks was on call and of course Rose couldn't treat family without breaking the rules but I sent a patronus to get her anyway. I thought she was going to deck your father when she arrived and he hadn't sent for her letting her know you were injured. Well you needed some stitches and they hooked you up to a bunch of equipment for monitoring and then we just had to wait."

"You just had to sit around and wait? What time is it now?" Al raised the arm that was not attached to Rose and rifled his hair, trying to shake the cobwebs filling his head loose.

"It's about 2 in the afternoon now." Scorpius looked solemn then met Al's green stare, "Mate, they didn't know if you'd wake up." Giving him a minute to process, he started again, "Your parents were both here, they've popped in and out and have been keeping the rest of the family informed since technically you're not supposed to have visitors."

A wry smile tugging at his lips, "If I'm not supposed to have visitors then how are you and Rose here?"

Scorpius chuckled, "Well when Rose got here last night she marched into the room and refused to leave despite the fact that she's not allowed to participate in your treatment. She stood at the end of your bed for hours, until Healer Fredericks came back in and had Rose stitch me up. I'm allowed to be here because I am also a patient for the time being," at his friend's worried look, "Don't worry just bumps and bruises, Rose had to stitch up my forehead and she got me cleaned up."

"Oh I bet she got you cleaned up," Al said in a highly suggestive tone.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes at the suggestion, "Just bugger off and wake Rose up so she knows you're okay."

"Yeah alright," He looked down at his cousin and squeezed her hand gently, "Rosie? Wake up Rose. Rosie Posie?"

The redhead started to stir, "Albie?" She opened her eyes and looked up into smiling green eyes. "Al! Oh my god you're awake!" She jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck. "Al I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Rose, Ow!" He winced considerably with her actions, "Bloody hell woman I'm still sore!"

She sheepishly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "Sorry Albie, I got excited." Albie was a childhood nickname that Rose had for him, as was Rosie Posie for her, they were the only two allowed to use those nicknames with each other without being hexed. They used to use them teasingly or to get a rise out of the other, now they used it simply to show closeness and compassion. "How are you feeling though? Do you remember what happened? Pain in your head? Difficulty seeing or hearing or anything?" She fired questions at him rapidly as she went into diagnostic mode. Not waiting for his answer she stood to peer up at the equipment floating above him, watching lines being traced out and numbers flashing on floating screens.

"Blimey Rose, slow down for a minute." He shook his head at her rapid speech, "Besides you're not my healer so maybe we should get the person that's in charge of taking care of me in here?"

Rose looked indignant for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "Yeah alright, you're still a smart ass so clearly your head is mostly working as normal." She turned to walk out of the room when her foot caught on the edge of her chair. Scorpius, from his seat on the nearby hospital bed, reached out to steady her before she fell. Rose glanced down at him as he caught her and steadied her with a quiet murmur of "Steady on Rose." Her breath nearly caught in her throat. Molten grey eyes stared up at her, one of his large hands was splayed across her hip and the other had caught the side of her thigh. Warmth spread from where his hands touched her, and she felt heat spread quickly across her cheeks. His hand positioning was far too reminiscent of the dream she had had that morning, and her body had betrayed her, heat began to pool in her low belly as she looked down at him.

"Rose?" Scorpius looked up at her blushing face curiously, "Are you okay?" She managed a small nod. He looked over at Al who looked just as confused as he was feeling. He moved to stand, using his hands to push Rose back a step. "I'm going to go find Healer Fredericks." He removed his hands from Rose's hips and made to walk out of the room, throwing one last quizzical glance at the blushing redhead.

"Rose! What the bloody hell was that?! Did something happen while I was asleep over here?" Al asked grabbing her arm and pulling her to sit next to him on the bed.

Shaking her head Rose looked at him with wide eyes. "No nothing happened."

Skeptical, Al scoffed, "Then why are you blushing as hard as I've ever seen you blush?" She still looked back at him mutely. "Rosie, you know I could find out if I really wanted to, I could just take a quick peek right in here!" He tapped her forehead with his pointer finger. Threatening legillimency was a dirty tactic, he knew that, but the curiosity about the tension between his two best friends lately had been killing him!

As if waking from a daze Rose stared at him hard, green eyes flashing, "Albus Potter you wouldn't dare! You know I'm shit at occlumency! Besides, last time you practiced on me you saw a bit more than you bargained for didn't you?" She shot her words back at him and was rewarded with a blush on his face. Though quite accomplished with legillimency now, when he was learning and practicing on Rose he had found some memories where she was not completely decent, he had never asked to practice on her again after that.

Shaking the memory from his head, he was getting dangerously close to what could be considered whining, "But Rosie!" Of course, he wasn't whining because fully grown men that are highly trained as aurors do not whine! "Tell me what's going on!" He grasped her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Oh bugger it! You're going to make me regret telling you, I know it!" She sighed and covered her face with her hands, speaking as quickly as she could, "Yesterday after I met with your dad Scorpius kissed me and I may have kissed him back and I might want to do it again and then last night I may have had a very hot and heavy dream about him that was rudely interrupted when a certain nosey git decided to land himself in St. Mungo's!" She drew in a deep breath as she had not taken a breath the entire time she spoke. She glanced at him from between the fingers that still covered her face. Al just stared at her, mouth gaping slightly open. Before Al could say anything, Scorpius and Healer Fredericks entered the room.

"Um, Miss Weasley? Mr. Potter? Everything alright?" Fredericks asked at the shocked expression on Al's face and the embarrassed expression on Rose's. Scorpius looked between the two cousins desperately wishing one of the two would fill in the blanks for him.

Rose stood and distanced herself from Al's bed, "Yes sir, of course sir, everything is fine here!" Refusing to meet any of the stares she could feel on her face, Rose turned to exit the room, "I'm just going to go let Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny know you're awake Al!" And with that she swung out of the room.

As healer Fredericks started studying the equipment and Al, Al looked over his shoulder at Scorpius who still looked dumbfounded and confused. "You and I need to have a chat later mate!" The blonde nodded dumbly, still confused by what happened in the last ten minutes, and he moved to sit on his hospital bed.

Over the next few hours, St. Mungo's staff trounced in and out of the room running tests and asking Al questions. Harry and Ginny showed up and the rest of the extended family gradually filed in and out, visiting, laughing and joking. Healer Fredericks had announced that Al was stable with no obvious signs of lasting spell damage but would need to stay overnight. The time had gotten late, nearing 10 pm and it was now only Rose, Scorpius, Harry and Ginny left at Al's side.

Yawning loudly, Harry looked to his wife, "Gin? We should get going." He stood and stretched then looked at the three young adults in front of him, "Well kids, it's been a hell of a day. You two should go home and get some sleep, and Al you need to get some rest." He clapped his son on the shoulder and moved around the bed to shake Scorpius' hand then pulled Rose in for a hug. Ginny kissed Albus on the forehead, reached up and gave Scorpius a hug then embraced her niece. As the two elder Potters walked out of the room, Rose sat back down in her chair, which was a safe distance away from where a certain blonde man had been sitting on the extra hospital bed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Al looked at Rose pointedly and setting down the quidditch magazine his dad had brought him.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm sitting here?" Rose shrugged, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Go home Rose, you need some sleep."

"I'm fine here Al, just go back to your reading."

"Rose, seriously go home, you're worse than my parents, they just left in case you didn't notice."

Rolling her eyes, he had always had a flare for the dramatics, really all the Potter men tended to have a flare for some dramatic sass. "Al, I'm perfectly fine right where I am and you're not- "

Cutting her off before she could really get on a roll was the only way to get a word in edgewise when Rose was being especially stubborn, "No, Rosie go home and get some sleep, please! I need to get some sleep without you staring at me, and it would do me good to know you were catching up on your rest too." That's it, nothing wrong with a little tiny guilt trip, it always did the trick when it came to Rose, deep down she was a big softie. He flashed her his biggest puppy dog eyes just for good measure.

With a sigh Rose stood and walked to sit on the edge of the bed, "Fine, I'll go home, but I'll be back in the morning. If something happens overnight you send a patronus, you got it? I know I'm not your healer but you bring me in anyway." Knowing that it's better not to argue with her when he had already gotten his way, Al nodded obediently. She wrapped him in a hug that was much gentler than the one she had given him earlier.

Over Rose's shoulder Al stared at Scorpius, "You should go home too Scorp, its late and you've had a long night." His friend nodded and made to stand before Al cut him off again as he released Rose from his embrace, "But hang around for a few minutes, I need to talk to you." Blonde eyebrows raised towards his hairline as Scorpius sat back down.

Rose studied her cousin's face, he was the picture of innocence, but he was also a Slytherin alumni. She knew he only had her best interests in mind overall, but he had a scheming streak she didn't trust him not to blab everything she had told him earlier, "Al if this is about what you and I were talking about…" She trailed off trying to give him her most intimidating stare.

"Give me some credit Rose, it's about work. I wanted to go over Scorp's debrief report from the raid last night that's all. Now please go home." He squeezed her hand gently, then gave her a not so subtle nudge off the bed.

Not meeting his gaze, the redhead addressed the other man in the room, "I'll see you at the flat then Scorp?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there Rosie!" And with that grey and green eyes watched her leave. Scorpius turned to his friend, "this isn't about the debrief is it?"

Al's featured lit up with excitement, "Of course not! It's about what Rose told me earlier today!"

Laughing Scorpius leaned forward with rapt attention, "You know you're playing with fire here, if Rose finds out she'll murder you herself."

Waving his hand to dismiss the thought, "Yeah yeah yeah, we all know she has a soft spot for me. But more importantly, when were you going to tell me that you kissed her?!"

Scorpius groaned and dropped his head to his hands, "She told you that? Yeah it was a moment of weakness, she was just so frustrating and we were yelling at each other over her volunteering to go on missions and it just happened."

Al nodded, unphased, "Emotions were high, you tried to snog the crazy out of her, I get it." He shrugged, "That's not the real exciting thing for you that she told me though!"

Rolling his eyes at the dramatics, "Spit it out Al."

"Rose had a sex dream about you!" The raven haired man exclaimed excitedly.

"Umm what?"

"Rose had a sex dream about you, she said it was 'hot and heavy'" Al stated more slowly this time so Scorpius could really absorb it.

Scorpius took a moment to process this information. "I have two questions, for one, how on earth did you get her to tell you that? And second, why are you so excited about your cousin having a sex dream Al?

Al flinched for a moment, "Right now we are pretending that Rosie is not a relative of mine, she is a friend who is a girl, not my favorite cousin that I don't want to think about you defiling. If we pretend all that, then I can be excited for you, my other best friend who has a very good shot at defiling the girl of his dreams!" Pausing for a moment Al shrugged then continued on, "She told me because I threatened her with legillimency."

"You what?!"

"I wouldn't have done it! You know it, I know it, she knows it!" A look of panic crossed his face, "At least I hope she knows that I wouldn't have actually done it!"

"Al, you're killing me here." Scorpius watched his friend closely, "You probably started whining didn't you, and she told you just so you'd stop whining."

"Oh shut up!" Al looked guilty, "Yes I whined, I'm not proud of it, but I'm doing this for you mate! I know how long you've pined after her."

Allowing himself to process everything the young Potter just told him, a grin spread across Scorpius' sharp features. "You're the best Al!"

"Yeah well, now you have to talk to her about how you feel." Al watched the look of panic cross his friends face, "You are going to talk to her aren't you?! You two need to sort your shit out!"

"I'll try; I promise I'll try!" Scorpius stood to leave, knowing he should go back to the flat, go back to Rose, but still not sure what he'd say. "I'll see you in the morning mate, okay?" He turned to march out the door toward the apparition point.

"Malfoy you talk to her okay!" Al yelled out the door after him before leaning back and picking his magazine back up.

Scorpius apparated onto their doorstep. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he needed to see Rose. Taking a deep breath, he turned the doorknob and entered the flat. "Rose? Did you make it back?" He turned to walk down the hallway and stopped in his tracks. Rose must have just gotten out of the shower, he rounded the corner as soon as she had made it to the hallway, glorious red hair curling crazily around her as it started to dry, she was wrapped only in a towel. A rather small towel. A towel that let him see midway up her thigh while also being able to see some of the freckles that were scattered across the tops of her breasts. The sight took his breath away and took far too much of his blood south. His eyes darkened to molten grey, pupils dilating as he watched her chest rise and fall.

Rose heard him enter the apartment and before she could call out saying she was home he had rounded the corner to catch her in only her towel. He stood before her now, eyes dark with lust, staring with an intensity she had never seen before. The look on his face made her think that in his mind he was already fucking her senseless. The thought both scared her and excited her, this was her best friend since childhood after all, but seeing him staring at her like that, wearing his tight fitting auror uniform that accentuated his muscular physique, she wanted him to be fucking her senseless.

The rational voice in her head, the one clearly not controlled by her recently overactive libido tried to tell her that she needed to have more clothes on, she needed more layers between herself and those liquid eyes. Knowing she was flushed and breathing heavily just from his stare, Rose gathered up any of her nerve that wasn't singing out for him to touch her.

"Um Scorpius? Eyes up here."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing a scene like this, constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! _

"Um Scorpius? Eyes up here."

Grey eyes slowly traveled up her body to rest on her own. Rose clutched the towel to herself nervously, just the way he was looking at her was enough to feel heat start to pool in her abdomen. She wanted him, no she needed him, especially if he was going to continue to look at her like that.

In a quiet low voice, he uttered, "Fuck Rose" and slowly started walking closer to her. She wasn't sure if he had used her name as a blessing or as a curse, but it was insanely sexy either way. Rose stood still clutching her small towel and watching as he drew closer. Finally, he was right in front of her, staring down at her. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and she had no idea how her breathing had become so fast. She felt like her whole body was on fire and he had yet to touch her. The air around them was thick and her heart hammered in her chest.

"Damn it Scorpius, kiss me already!" Standing on her tip toes her hands went to the back of his neck and dragged his head forwards towards her. Her lips met his in a frenzied kiss. She tangled her fingers in the soft blond hair at the nape of his neck and tugged softly. She was rewarded with a low growl from the back of his throat as his hands reached out to grasp her hips roughly. He pulled her flush against his own body as he dragged his teeth across her lower lip. Rose gasped into his lips and ground her hips against him, begging for any increase in friction. She began to sneak one hand up under his shirt, tracing small patterns along the skin she met along the way. As their tongues battled for dominance Scorpius fisted one hand roughly into her damp hair while the other held desperately onto her hip. He began to walk them into his room, pushing Rose in front of him as he kissed her. He kicked the door to his room shut behind him as he pushed her towards the bed.

Rose stopped them to tug his shirt off over his head, lips barely breaking contact for a second. She began to get more breathless and her need for release only increased when she realized that she could now feel his hard length against her through his pants. Scorpius lips left hers and kissed down her throat, leaving goosebumps in his path. When he reached her collarbone he grazed it teasingly with his teeth earning himself a loud moan from the redhead in front of him. Before she had time to react he tugged firmly on the towel and in one movement it was piled at their feet. Moving his lips back up to kiss her roughly again he ran a hand up her side to rest on her left breast, he drew his callused thumb across her nipple feeling it pebble under his ministrations. Rose nearly wanted to cry from all of the sensations, she tried to grind her center towards him again, she needed release. Frantically she reached down and fumbled at his belt and then opened the button on his pants. The next thing she knew she was being pushed backwards onto her back on Scorpius' bed.

Scorpius leaned over her where she now lay on his bed. His lips latched around one pert nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Rose's hands fisted into his hair as his teeth grazed over the nipple before moving to her other breast and repeating his actions. Rose was already a panting mess turned to putty in his hands. She desperately ached for release and knew that every sensation that he was causing her was exactly what she needed. His kisses worked their way down her abdomen, as he went he tried to memorize each and every freckle on her wonderful pale skin. He didn't think that anything would ever measure up to this moment in his life. Climbing lower, he gently spread her legs apart, opening her up to him completely.

Rose's mind went blank the second that his lips attached themselves to her clit. She fought hard not to scream out at the overwhelming and amazing feeling of those small patterns he was tracing on her overly sensitive nub with his tongue. His large hands had come to grip her hips once more as she ground down onto him searching for a release. Scorpius chanced a look up at Rose, he had never seen a more spectacular sight. She was writhing and moaning for him. A blush had settled over her features as she breathed hard and let him pleasure her. Every small groan, sigh and muffled yell would forever stay etched in his mind. He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes to look down at him between her legs.

Rose looked down into grey eyes as she chanced a glance at him. His hair was wonderfully mussed from her hands gripping it roughly, he was flushed with his attraction and his obvious erection was straining hard to be released from his pants. His eyes seemed to darken even further at the sight of her watching him, and it was at this time that he slipped one finger inside of her. Sucking down even harder at her clit as he pumped his finger in and out of her slick wet heat, Rose threw her head back and arched her back in the most delicious way. He knew she was inching closer to that peak of pleasure. Just as he had decided to add another finger to his pumping motion there was a faint pop elsewhere in the apartment.

"Scorpius? Rose? Anyone home?" James Potter's voice called out softly.

Scorpius detached himself from Rose and looked up at her in a panic. It was one thing to live with Rose, and James tended to like Scorpius well enough, but he tended to think that if James caught him ravishing his baby cousin, things would not go well. Rose stiffened and sat up with wide eyes.

"Oh shit, buggering hell, fucking bollocks," She said under her breath, she finished her grumbling with several more fucks thrown in.

"What do we do?" Scorpius asked as he stood and ran his hands through his hair. His pants hung low on his hips with the button undone.

Rose was trying to fight through the lust filled fog that filled her vision to focus on the situation at hand. "I can't go out there, all I have is a towel with me and I'm in your room, James would definitely know what we're doing in here!" _Even if I don't necessarily even know what it is we're doing here or why I just fell into bed with you._ She sighed and looked at the man in front of her. The man with the incredibly chiseled body, whose mouth and hands had been doing amazing things to her just moments ago, _focus brain! _He looked adorably frustrated and disheveled. She leveled her gaze into those intense grey eyes and spoke sharply, "Scorpius Malfoy you are going to go out there make some excuse to my damn meddling cousin that will get him to leave immediately and then you are going to come back in here and finishing having your way with me! Got it?"

Despite having one of her older male cousins in a very close proximity, Scorpius felt his cock twitch at her demanding tone. _Apparently bossy Rose is an even sexier Rose. _Pleased to hear her say that they would be continuing these activities after the interruption was dealt with, he turned towards the door, trying to school his impression into one that was neutral and not one that had desire for the delectable witch on his bed written all over it. He grabbed his shirt off the floor to hold in front of him to hide the erection that had yet to dissipate. Opening his door, he stepped out and leaned against the door frame, closing the door smoothly behind him, "James? What's up mate?"

James walked towards him down the hallway, "Hey mate, is Rose home too? I just wanted to see how that brother of mine did after I left earlier. I didn't get a chance to stop by again and visiting hours are over."

Scorpius tried desperately to keep his face passive when Rose's name was mentioned and glanced at her bedroom door, luckily it was shut with the light off behind it, "I think Rose is already in bed actually. I just got back a few minutes ago and I haven't heard any movement or noise from her room at all." With that lie, all of the noises he had just had Rose making came rushing back to him and he felt himself flush. "Um yeah but Al is doing well, they just wanted to keep him overnight for more observation stuff."

"Ah good good, I know he was looking as good as he could for being Al when I was there you know." Chuckling he leaned against the wall across from Scorpius. "You going back to Mungo's in the morning? Or do you have to head to the auror office?"

Conversations with James could go on for a long time, so he really needed to find an out before James started prattling on as he was prone to do. He was acutely aware that he had a very naked witch in his bed, a very naked witch that was related to the man in front of him, a very naked witch that had given him the awkward erection that he was currently trying to keep casually hidden from James. "Uh, I'll be stopping by to see Al in the morning, then I just need to see your dad and see if he has another assignment for me yet." Seeing James nodding along with his words he decided to keep talking to head off more questions, "Listen mate, it has been an insanely long day, I just got back to the flat, I just really want to get to bed." He gestured absently towards his room.

"Oh yeah yeah, I know its late, I'll get going," James went to turn but paused, "You feeling alright though? You're looking a bit flushed."

Of course now would be the time James chose to be perceptive. "Yeah no I feel fine, just long day and I heard you calling out in the apartment and wanted to catch you before you woke up Rose, just got flustered." _More like I wanted to catch you before you waltzed in on your cousin and I in a compromising position._

James narrowed his eyes slightly, studying the man who had gradually become like a brother to him, "As long as you're sure! I'll probably catch you tomorrow when we go to check on dear old Al." He walked several steps down the hall before turning back, "Oh and Scorp, keep an eye on Rosie will you? We've all been worried about her lately, she works so much and is always in such a state of stress."

"Oh yeah of course, I'll keep an eye on her." And with that, James gave a small wave then walked to apparate away outside of the front door. He walked to lock the front door again out of habit, kicked off his auror boots that hadn't found their way off his body yet.

Opening his bedroom door, he thought that he could get used to the sight that greeted him. Rose had climbed underneath his blankets on his bed and picked up whatever book was closest to her and was thumbing through it absently. Her eyes snapped up to his as he entered the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Is James gone?" She asked hopefully, the remnants of the blush he had caused still present in her features. She set down the book and leaned up on the bed, holding the sheet up to cover her chest.

"Yeah I got rid of him." He studied her for a moment, her hair was wonderfully wild and frankly, she looked better in his bed than in any of his dreams or fantasies. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"What are you smiling at over there?" Rose looked suspiciously at him, but that glance soon turned to her surveying his shirtless body once more.

"Nothing, just you look good in my bed." He smirked running a hand through his blonde hair.

Fighting a smile, "Just get over here before I have a chance to overthink this."

That was all of the prompting he took. Scorpius crossed the remaining few feet in several steps and pulled the covers away from Rose's body before he climbed up to join her leaning down to kiss her fiercely. Rose desperately pulled him flush against her body. Biting his bottom lip, her hands began to fumble with the front of his pants, desperate for more contact and fewer clothes in the way. Scorpius fisted one hand in her hair and tugged slightly to turn her face and give him access to her neck. As he kissed and nipped his way towards her collarbone he helped her slide his pants down off his hips, leaning up only to kick them the rest of the way off. He then attached himself once again to her slender neck.

Rose's hand grazed along his hip before dipping between them and wrapping tightly around his erection. She stroked quickly and elicited a low growl from the back of Scorpius' throat as he bit down sharply on her collarbone at the sensation. Rose gasped and shifted trying to bring herself closer to him. Wrapping a leg around his hip she tried to draw him closer to where she wanted him. His jaw tightened as he resisted her movements and tried to quell some of the intensity of how good her hand was making him feel.

"Rose, wait."

Letting out an angry huff as she still tried to draw him closer, "Scorpius don't you dare ask me if I'm sure, I'm sure! Okay? Just please oh!" Her rant was interrupted as he thrust into her wet heat. Stilling for a moment as they both tried desperately not to lose too much of themselves in the feeling too quickly. He began to move again, thrusting in and out with slow measured movements. His large hand grasped her hip roughly as he leaned down to kiss her hard. Rose groaned into his mouth as she let her hands wander his body, nails dragging across muscles, gripping his hip firmly as he moved. Breaking away from their kiss Scorpius leaned his head down against the mattress next to her, burying his face in the unruly red curls as he muttered her name into her ear. With breathless noises and moans, and hearing his low voice saying her name as if it was the last thing he may ever utter, Rose felt herself losing control. His pace sped us as she started to arch against him, her nails dug into his back as her breathing became ragged and with one deep thrust she came undone below him, a silent scream etched onto her face as her body clenched around him while he still moved within her. His movements became more erratic and his measured pace broke apart as he worked desperately to join her in that wonderful pleasurable oblivion. Rose dragged his face up to meet hers in a heated kiss as he gave several more thrusts and spilled himself into her, groaning loudly into their kiss.

As he pulled away from her lips, he leaned his head back down on the mattress near hers and he pressed a small chaste kiss to her neck. He allowed his body to lay flush against hers as he was still buried inside of her with her legs wrapped around him. Breathing heavily, he managed to speak a few words, "Rose, you are bloody amazing."

With a chuckle she smoothed the hair down at the nape of his neck, "You weren't so bad yourself Scorp."

Scorpius slowly untangled his legs from her and rolled off of her, laying on his back next to Rose. The two sat in companionable silence for several moments, thoughts whirling through both their minds.

Both knew, everything had changed between them now.


	9. Chapter 9

Thought after thought raced through Rose's head. _I can't believe I just did that with one of my best friends! But damn was it bloody amazing!_ Deep down she always knew that he would forever be more than just a best friend to her. There was always this unspoken chemistry between the two of them. They fell easily into banter that often crossed over into what could be considered flirting. Neither had ever acted on it until Scorpius had started to act on it recently. _Oh merlin, what would it mean if she managed to screw this up? Whoa brain, let's not get ahead of ourselves, we don't even know what this is! _Rose's concerns began to spiral out of control as she lay quietly next a silent Scorpius.

Scorpius on the other hand was still very content in his post-orgasmic bliss. He had just had the best sex he had ever had with the one witch he knew would always keep him on his toes. He rolled onto his side to face Rose, she remained steadfastly staring at the ceiling above his bed. He knew the look on her face, she was already overthinking what just happened and was panicking. "Rosie?"

Startled from her mental whirlwind she looked at him with wide green eyes. "Scorp? I uh," she tried looking anywhere but those smoldering grey eyes that looked so completely sated but still studied her with an intensity that she did not think should be possible this late at night. "I think it's been a very long day; I should go get some sleep." She made to sit up and move off the bed but was stopped short by a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Rosie, stay here tonight." She turned slightly to look back towards his face as his hand gently stroked her shoulder. "Don't overthink this tonight, there's plenty of time for that tomorrow. Just stay here tonight please? Stay with me."

Rose sighed as her resolve abandoned her. She sprawled out next to him and didn't argue when he pulled the blanket over both of them and pulled her in close. He wrapped himself around her snuggling in behind her. He rested one large hand over her hip and traced very small slow patterns there with the tips of his fingers. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" His sleepy voice muttered into her hair as he nestled in closer behind her.

"Yeah I do. I have the early shift so I'll pop in and check on Al when I can but otherwise I'll be running around St. Mungo's for a while."

He sighed, "Okay, I'll see you after your shift though yeah?" His breathing started to slow as his tiredness and the stress of the day started to overtake him.

"Yeah, of course you'll see me after." His hand moved from her hip to wrap possessively across her waist and he let sleep overtake him, taking comfort in the fact that Rose was here with him, at least for the night.

Rose tried desperately to turn her mind off. Scorpius felt unbelievably good wrapped around her body. She never usually liked when a guy she was withheld her so possessively but somehow it just seemed right with Scorpius. It just felt right. His gentle breath tickled her neck every so often, but his warmth was comforting. It was like he was surrounding her, she never felt this safe with a man in the entirety any of her previous relationships, and this was just cuddling during sleep. Of course this wasn't the first time she had slept next to the blonde man behind her, this was the first time that they were both completely naked though. She let several memories flash through her mind as she drifted off to sleep with Scorpius' steady breathing relaxing her.

_The summer after first year, Al and Rose had come back to the Potter and Weasley family with tales of their new best friend. Really it was Al's new best friend, but since Rose was Al's other best friend, the new addition was also her new friend. Although their parents were a bit curious at first to learn that their new friend was the young Malfoy boy, they soon agreed to let him come stay for part of the summer. This became their summer of treehouse camp outs and late nights under the stars. _

_ Harry had built a treehouse when he first found out that Ginny was pregnant with their first child. Over the years the treehouse had seen many memories being made but the summer Scorpius first came to stay with the Potter's in Godric's Hollow there were camp outs two or three times a week. Sometimes it was just Al and Scorpius, staying up late into the night playing exploding snap or wizard's chess until they could barely keep their eyes open anymore. Other times Rose joined them. She often read her books while they played games, occasionally she would face one or the other in a game of chess. _

_ The first time Rose joined the two boys in the treehouse she was exceedingly nervous. Before this she had only ever stayed out there with James and Al, or James and Al and Hugo, no one that wasn't related to her. She had long since confessed her nervousness in the dark to James, who took it upon himself to make sure she felt comfortable when she stayed in the treehouse with them, he was often the one to set up their sleeping bags, making sure Rose's was safely surrounded in between the others. Rose never even confessed her concern to Al, James just always made sure she was okay. As Al and Scorpius set up their sleeping bags Rose watched waiting to see what space was left for her to fill. She was left to set hers up on the outside of the line of three sleeping bags, right next to the door to the outside. She stood frozen for several moments._

_ "Rosie? You okay?" Al had asked her. She nodded dumbly, still staring._

_ "Rose?" Scorpius looked up at her in concern._

_ Glancing between the two, twelve-year-old Rosie began to panic and started to feel tears prick at the back of her eyes out of embarrassment. "You guys can't laugh at me if I tell you something okay?"_

_ The boys looked at each other, even at age twelve Rose was rarely this serious, she always had some semblance of a smile playing at her features. They glanced back up to her and signaled for her to go on._

_ "I uh, I don't like sleeping outside in the dark." Both boys simply stared at her from the relative comfort of their sleeping bags. "I uh, I get nervous and it makes me feel exposed and I know its irrational, especially at my age, but it just worries me, there are so many things out there and I guess I just don't like it's a different environment and it's just so open and I just feel so, so uh," she faltered a bit as tears threatened to fall, "I guess I'm just a bit scared."_

_ Scorpius studied her thoughtfully but Al was the first to speak, "But Rose, you've slept out here tons of times with me and James and Hugo. Even sometimes when Fred or Teddy stay with us too."_

_ Rose nodded, choosing to study her bare feet where they landed on the wood planks beneath her. "James always made sure I slept in the middle, I told him I was scared before so he always made sure I was in the middle so I'd feel safe." She spoke at barely more than a whisper, her face coloring with embarrassment and waiting for them to start laughing._

_ Wordlessly she felt her sleeping bag being lifted out of her hands, as she watched Scorpius moved his sleeping bag over towards the door and Al set her sleeping bag down between his and Scorpius'. Both boys smiled at her and gestured towards the bag between them. She spent the rest of their treehouse campouts sleeping between her two best friends, who never once laughed at her fears._

_ In the more recent past, roughly a year ago, Rose had found herself searching for a place to sleep in her own apartment after one of Al's rambunctious parties. He had found a weekend that she was free to attend and decided to throw a huge party in their flat. So here she was, desperately wanting to go to bed only to find out her room, which was supposed to be off limits, was being used by two people who she saw far more of than she wanted to when she inadvertently walked in on them near shagging on her bed, she needed to remember to burn her sheets and mattress tomorrow. The couch, it would seem, was also taken by James and Fred who were both passed out cuddling each other's feet. Walking past Al's room she could hear muffled noises, which clearly meant that his flirting efforts throughout the night were not in vain when it came to the pretty blonde witch that had showed up with a friend. That left Scorpius' room as her last option._

_ She knocked quietly and waited. There was no noise from the other side. She knocked again, slightly louder this time. And she waited. _

_ Suddenly the door pitched open to reveal a disheveled Scorpius looking at her through bleary eyes. "Rosie?" He rubbed at his eyes several times, "Rosie!" Drunk Scorpius seemed very pleased to see her. Before she knew it she was wrapped in a very tight hug that smelled very much like firewhiskey._

_ "Scorp? Scorp! I can't breathe!" Rose laughed but pushed herself far enough away from him that her own buzzed eyes could focus on his face. "I have a favor to ask!"_

_ Smiling down at her, "Anything for you Rosie! But I was just about to go to bed, seems I may have had at least one drink too many tonight," He grinned and rested his hands on her shoulders._

_ "See my favor has something to do with bed!" Rose grinned back up at him, it was impossible not to smile at him when he had such a big smile plastered on his sculpted face._

_ Waggling his eyebrows in a way she was sure was supposed to be suggestive, "Going to ask to join me in bed Rosie? Can't stay away can you?" The grin stayed firmly in place._

_ Rose laughed but looked up at him seriously, "Well sort of, you see James and Fred are on the couch, Al seems to have gotten lucky" At this Scorpius' eyebrows raised but he nodded appreciatively, "And it would appear that two people who I have yet to identify as all I saw of them were their naked arses are shagging on my bed," His eyebrows raised again and his mouth dropped open comically, "Can I sleep on your floor tonight?"_

_ He processed all that she had said for a moment, before grinning down at her again, "Nonsense! You'll sleep in the bed!" With that he lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed dropping her unceremoniously into the soft sheets despite her protests._

_ "Scorpius! I'm not going to take your bed away from you!" Rose exclaimed both wanting to laugh at his spontaneous action and be impressed with his strength to lift her so easily. Any further thought process was interrupted as he dropped onto the bed next to her and began to make himself comfortable. "Er Scorp?"_

_ "I didn't say I was giving you my bed Rose," He drew out his pronunciation of her name in a way she was sure was supposed to be condescending but just came off as adorable, "we're both going to sleep in the bed, you can't sleep on the floor I won't allow it."_

_ "Scorpius I didn't come in here to steal your bed and inconvenience you." Any continuing protest was cut off as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly._

_ "Rosie you can sleep here with me okay, don't argue," He sighed into her hair and muttered, "my Rosie," before promptly falling asleep. Smiling to herself Rose found herself drifting to sleep as well._

As memories faded in and out of her mind, Rose found herself falling into a fitful sleep comfortably surrounded by a man who never ceased to amaze her in so many ways.

Early morning light began to drift in through the window when Rose awoke. It didn't feel like her bed, and she didn't usually have an arm draped across her waist this early in the morning, or ever really. Stealing a glance behind her as her brain started to wake up and rid the vestiges of sleep that still plagued her memory, she remembered the night before. She had had sex with one of her best friends and then fallen asleep next to him. Turning slightly, she studied his face, when he slept all the worry and stress from working as an auror melted away. He had some slight golden stubble on his face and his hair was deliciously mussed. Smiling to herself she slid out from underneath his possessive arm, an arm that she had no doubt had been holding her closely against him through the entire night. She scooped up her towel from his bedroom floor from where it had fallen amidst the pile of his clothes and turned to look at him again. Once she crawled out from the bed he had shifted and sprawled himself across it in a way that she was sure he slept when he didn't have company in his bed. Sighing, she refused to let herself consider the repercussions of what they had done last night, not yet at least.

St. Mungo's was quiet this early in the morning. Rose had showered quickly then made it to work by seven, where she was currently wandering the quiet wards. She had her customary cup of coffee and several clipboards in her hands as she walked to room 317. Al was still asleep, which was no surprise. Taking a quick glance through his chart, everything looked like it was supposed to, he had done just fine overnight, and would probably discharge Friday, which was today. _He'll be pleased to hear that, and he'll probably want to throw one of his ridiculous parties. Al does love a party! _Rose smiled to herself and quietly pulled a chair up to the counter to work. She sat in the quiet of Al's room and pre-charted on her patients for the day, waiting for her favorite cousin to wake up.

An hour later, the normal hustle and bustle of the hospital began to awaken. Rose had finished her pre-work on her charts and Al still hadn't woken up yet. She'd feel rude if she blatantly woke up him, but she was getting frustrated by his ability to sleep through her one sided staring contests that she was currently conducting in his general direction. She sighed heavily and resigned herself to leaving him a note.

_Al! I tried to wait until you decided to grace the world of the living with your consciousness for the day, but alas there are patients who need my help! I'll stop by and see you later! _

_ By the way, you're probably going to be discharged today, so be on your best behavior please!_

_ Love, your most wonderful and most favorite cousin in the world._

She finished her note with a flourish and dropped it next to his glass of water on his bedside table, trusting he'd find it when he woke up. Rose wandered off to see to her patients for the day, still refusing to let herself worry about what had happened between herself and her blonde best friend the night before.

Scorpius stirred slightly in his sleep, he tentatively moved an arm around to see if there was another person in bed with him. As the sunshine outside his window cleared away the grogginess of his memory he remembered the night before. He had slept with Rose Weasley. After years of pining after her he had somehow finally slept with her, he had then asked her to stay with him for the night, and then she had snuck out of his room to go to work. Sighing, he stared up at his ceiling. He had no way to know what she was thinking or feeling of their situation, but he knew what he wanted. This was his chance; he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again. She was everything he knew he wanted, she was dynamite in bed, she was funny in a darkly witty way, she was driven and ambitious, and she was one of the most compassionate people he had ever met. Being able to be wrapped around her as he slept gave him one of the most comfortable night's sleep he had ever had, and also made him feel oddly complete. Stretching with a groan, Scorpius abandoned this train of thought for now in favor a shower before he headed to St. Mungo's to check on Al. He hoped he wouldn't have a new assignment that would keep him occupied as the weekend drew closer. Thoughts of Rose running through his head he prepared for his day, feeling more hopeful than he had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Scorpius showered and dressed in muggle jeans and a plain black sweater. He wandered aimlessly in the apartment for a few minutes as he drank his morning cup of coffee, mornings just weren't the same when neither of his roommates were home. He found himself continuing to daydream about the night before, Rose was as close to perfect as he had ever seen before despite her living in a constant state of chaos. But how should he approach her now? This was uncharted territory. Scorpius leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee. _I could just tell her how much I fancy her and that I really don't want last night to be a one off, but what happens if she doesn't feel the same way?_ Sighing, he rinsed his coffee mug and made to leave the apartment, thinking it was about time he went to see Al.

Upon walking into St. Mungo's, Scorpius tried to take in how busy the place seemed to be this morning. There were patients, healers, and healer's aides walking quickly from room to room. Ducking down into a stairwell to make his way up to the third floor, he found himself walking and wish the people he passed had a specific shade of red hair. He had often used the various stairwells throughout the hospital despite them typically only being used by employees, Rose had walked with him and Al when they came to visit her during shifts. As he entered the 3rd floor corridor he thought he saw a flash of curly red hair round the corner in front of him, but she was gone in an instant.

Walking on autopilot he soon found himself in front of room 317. He could hear Al laughing inside the room and as he poked his head in he saw a very pretty blonde healer's aide chatting with his best friend. Al was very clearly loving the attention and was grinning as he made a small blush appear on the blonde's cheeks. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair and adjusted his glasses on his face before leaning towards the witch in front of him.

Payback was too sweet a temptation and Scorpius chose this moment to walk in and interrupt the two people in front of him, "Al!" he said much louder than necessary, "I'm so glad to see you're up and awake this morning!" He grinned as his friend stared daggers in his direction.

The blonde aide smiled politely and made an excuse to sneak out of the room. "Scorp, you couldn't have come back later when you saw she was in here?" Al asked with frustration.

"Payback, my friend, payback." Scorpius moved into the room and dragged a chair close to the side of the bed, "How are you this morning mate?"

Al moved to sit up a bit more in his bed, "Great, I'm going to get discharged today, they can't seem to find any reason to keep me locked away in here. Rose told me to be on my best behavior today."

"Has Rose stopped by then?" Scorpius asked while trying to keep his face schooled into an expression of friendly interest.

Al studied him closely and handed him Rose's note, "She must have been here early this morning, I was still sleeping of course, but she hasn't stopped by again since then." He stared at his friend from behind his horn rimmed glasses, "Did you talk to her last night then? Tell her how you feel and all that?"

Scorpius looked sheepish and tried not to meet his friend's eyes. Trying desperately to think of a way out of the conversation that didn't involve him telling his best mate that he slept with his cousin without telling her how he feels about her first. "Er, well no we didn't exactly talk last night, and then your brother stopped by to chat." He glanced in the hallway, looking for a distraction and found none, "Do you know when you're discharging today?"

"What do you mean you didn't exactly talk? When are you going to talk to her?!" Al dropped back to lean against his pillows in a huff. "You two are driving me crazy dancing around each other. Just take pity on me and talk to her would you?" Squinting at his friend as he continued to avoid his gaze. "Why Scorp, are you blushing? Did something happen with you and Rose last night?"

"Al, I'm going to talk to her eventually okay? Bugger off about it!" Scorpius scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "I need to go meet with your dad to see if he has a new assignment for me yet, when are you discharging and do I need to come back and get you when they let you out?"

Still brimming with curiosity, Al did not want to drop the subject of Rose and Scorpius' mysterious blush, but he sensed his friend was closing himself off for an unknown reason. Shrugging, "That fit blonde aide that was in here said it would probably be after noon at some time today. They don't want me flooing or apparating myself, but I can side-along apparate, so if you don't mind coming by, I'd side-along with you to get back to the flat." Scorpius nodded, eyes watching the movement of people in the hallway, still hoping to catch a glimpse of copper red hair. "Hey Scorp?" Al interrupted his thoughts, "How would you feel about a party at the flat later? You know to celebrate yours truly getting sprung free from the hospital?" Al grinned.

Scorpius chuckled and looked at his friend, Al would never pass up an opportunity to throw a party, "And if we have a party are you going to invite that blonde you were chatting up when I got here?"

"Of course mate, who do you take me for? I had a good thing going flirting with her before you barged in!"

"Alright man, I'll come back in a few hours so we can apparate back to the flat, and you can throw a party, Merlin knows you're going to do it anyway no matter what I say!" The two laughed and settled into a companionable silence. Grinning, Scorpius spoke again, "You get to break the news to Rose that you're having a party though."

Al's grin faltered a bit, Rose wasn't always on board for a crowd of people in their flat, "Alright I'll tell Rose, I'm sure it'll be fine though. She likes parties sometimes." He tried to smile confidently but did not like the idea of having to confront Rose about a crowd of people.

Scorpius left an hour later to run by the auror office to check on his assignments. Al was chatting up a healer's aid again and there still had not been a sighting of Rose when he left. He desperately wished he could tell what Rose was thinking right now, or how she felt about last night. After apparating to the auror office, he walked slowly, not really paying attention to where he was going and lost in his thoughts. He rounded a corner on his way to Head Auror Potter's office when he caught a flash of Weasley red just before he ran into someone.

"Bloody hell!" The other man exclaimed, Scorpius looked up and found himself face to face with Ron Weasley, father of the woman he was so lost in thought about. "Oh it's just you Scorpius, do try to keep an eye out for where you're going would you?"

Trying to regain his composure, "I'm so sorry, I'll watch where I'm going sir, just distracted I guess." Scorpius fell into step beside the older man as he turned to walk alongside him heading back to Harry's office.

"Please Scorpius, I've asked you not to call me sir," Ron chuckled amiably studying the younger man. "Are you here to see Harry? He figured you'd be coming by, I just stopped to chat with him before I was going to head to St. Mungo's."

"Yeah I needed to check on my assignments here. I just came from the hospital, stopped by to see Al, he's doing well just itching to get out of there." Scorpius scratched at the back of his head, despite Ron never treating him poorly, the former auror always made him a bit nervous when one on one. "They should be letting Al out later today though, I told him I'd stop back by and side-along apparate him back to the flat later."

Ron nodded along as Scorpius spoke, "That's good that he's getting out today, I'm sure he's been driving everyone crazy. I planned on stopping by to say hi and see if I can say hello to that daughter of mine too while I'm there."

"I didn't see Rose the whole time I was there this morning; St. Mungo's seems busy today. Besides you know how Rose is, hates a distraction!" Scorpius smiled, Ron had always had such an easy going way about him and always lit up at the mention of Rose.

Ron smiled broadly and nodded in a knowing fashion. "She's very much like her mother in that way," They knocked briefly then entered Harry's office, "Hermione used to run us ragged refusing to get distracted with schoolwork, she's still like that actually isn't she mate?" He glanced at Harry as the raven haired man looked up at the two men that had just joined him, "Rose definitely takes after her mother."

Harry nodded and grinned, "She really does, she has your sense of humor and your appetite though Ron."

Still grinning, "I just bumped into young Mr. Malfoy here on my way out and walked him back in to you. I should leave you both though, plenty of things to do today!" Ron clapped Scorpius on the back and turned to walk out of the room.

"So Scorpius, what can I do for you?" Harry asked gesturing to the younger man to sit.

Sitting obediently, "Well sir, I was just wanting to see if there was another assignment that you needed me to take. With Al off work for a few more days I wasn't sure if there were any loose ends that you needed me to follow up on."

"No Scorpius, I don't think there's another assignment for you quite yet. I'm still reading through your report and there are other teams following up on the loose ends from the other night." Harry leaned back and studied the young man sitting in front of him, "Besides I think you and I both know that as soon as Al is sprung free he's going to want to have a party."

Scorpius laughed and relaxed. With no assignments for him to take care of, he was simply chatting with his best mate's dad. "I didn't know that you knew about his tendency to party!"

"Oh Scorpius, so naive of you, of course Ginny and I know about Al "party" Potter, trust me word travels fast!" Harry laughed and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. "I'm sure you'll keep his party under control later."

"That is easier said than done, much easier said than done." Scorpius reminisced for a moment, "Al has a way of just making sure everyone's drink stays refilled and his attitude is just kind of contagious. You have a few relatives that are like that actually, just contagious to be around when they're happy."

Harry nodded with a knowing glint in his eyes, "I'm assuming you're talking about Rose, she definitely has that way about her doesn't she?"

Scorpius appeared to be looking at something far away for a few moments as he nodded slightly. "Yeah, she really does."

As Scorpius continued to stare at nothing with a glazed look over his eyes, he replayed the events of the previous night in his head. Harry watched him for a few minutes quietly, he'd often wondered if there was ever anything going on between the young Malfoy and his niece. Clearing his throat, Scorpius looked up at him as if forgetting that he was even there.

Straightening up in his seat the blonde man looked across at Harry, "Sorry sir, I guess I sort of zoned out." He was simply met with a smile from the older man, a smile that suggested that the man who lived could see right through him. He stood and made to back towards the door, "I should get out of your hair, I have to go spring your son from St. Mungo's here soon anyway."

Harry let him get almost all of the way to the door before he drew his attention once again, "Scorpius?" Scorpius turned around to look at Harry, "If you go after Rose, just do me a favor and take care of her, I think you'd be good for her." Harry smiled and watched the young man's eyes grow wide and mouth drop open. Enjoying the fact that his comment had the desired effect, Harry went back to the paperwork sprawled across his desk.

Scorpius walked slowly away from his boss' office. Apparently all of the Potters could see right through him.

All Rose wanted to do was get home, curl up on her bed under a blanket and read. The day at St. Mungo's had been a day from hell. She didn't have time for lunch, spilled her coffee on herself and had to wear a size too large of healer scrubs the rest of the day, had to deal with a patient that had been hit with a screaming curse that was impervious to a _silencio_ charm. Sighing she walked up towards the door of the flat, she had walked home tonight to clear her head, it hadn't worked, she daydreamed about her night spent with Scorpius. As she drew near the door she grew more apprehensive as she began to hear a heavy bass line pounding through the wall. _Shit, Al's having a party. I know he just narrowly avoided a brush with death in the hospital, but I really might kill him._ She tentatively opened the door and walked into the party.

Rose eventually made her way to the kitchen, she clambered up onto her usual spot on the kitchen cabinet and sighed resignedly, she was in no mood for a party. She slumped a little, enjoying her own little pity party, when she felt a chin rest down on her shoulder from behind her. Whoever it was had snuck up behind her. "Rosie dear, why so mopey?"

"Hi Al, shit day at work." She leaned her head against his where he leaned on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're home though," she gave him an unconvincing smile.

"Come on Rose, cheer up!" He nudged her side with an elbow, "I'll fix you a drink and you can enjoy the party, come on!" Rose nodded and started swinging her feet to the beat of the song that played on the radio and watched Al fix her a drink, he still looked like he was moving and favoring one shoulder after his injuries. She watched him with concern as he made his way back over to her with her drink in his hand, "Rose I know that look, I'm fine I promise, please just enjoy yourself, it's been too long since you've had some fun."

"Yeah alright Al, I'll do my best to have fun for you," Rose agreed and sipped at her drink, the burning of the firewhiskey warmed her from the inside and she began to let the tension in her shoulders relax. She bopped her head along to the song that was playing and looked around the crowd. She recognized many of the people here, she saw James chatting up a scantily clad woman that she had not seen before. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she was scanning the crowd for a bright blonde head of hair. She started to get a little nervous and found herself sipping more and more of her firewhiskey, _what do I say to Scorpius when I see him? Hey thanks for rocking my world last night, hope to do it again sometime?_ She finished her drink in one swallow and made to slide off the counter when she was stopped by a pair of hands on her hips from behind.

"Stay there Rose, I'll grab you another," a very familiar voice said close to her ear. His large hands lingering on her hips. His breath smelled like firewhiskey and she was sad to feel his body heat leave from behind her.

Rose watched as Scorpius walked in front of her grab a bottle of firewhiskey to refill her glass. He looked good tonight, dressed in muggle jeans and black sweater. The sweater was simple but was rolled up to expose half of his lovely forearms. He cut a handsome aristocratic figure in their small homey kitchen. When he turned back around, he fixed her in place with his stormy grey eyes. She suddenly felt very underdressed in her too large scrubs, with her hair nearly breaking free of the overstretched hair tie she found at work. There he was looking handsome and put together, and she was slumped on the counter in scrubs that she changed into after spilling coffee on herself. She was a mess. She felt her glass grow heavier in her hand as he poured more liquor into it.

"Rose? What's the matter?" Scorpius let his hand brush against her under the guise of still holding the liquor bottle close to her glass.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes downcast away from the man in front of her. "Nothing, just a rough day at work." She slumped and sipped her at her glass. She felt a hand rest on the outside of her knee, fingers finding the hollow in the bend of her knee and gripping slightly, it was a touch that could have been innocent, but as he leaned further towards her it felt all too intimate in the crowded room.

Firewhiskey was making him brave, and also making him do things he normally wouldn't when any number of Rose's relatives could see them. He leaned in to let his breath brush over the shell of her ear as a small curl escaped from her haphazard bun, "Anything I can do to help you relax?" He punctuated his question by pulling on the bend in her knee slightly, sliding her towards him on the counter.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" A lovely blush settled over her features, she didn't want him to pay this kind of attention to her just to cheer her up. Here she was feeling extremely out of place in her shabby work scrubs, surrounded by all of these attractive people letting themselves have fun while she wouldn't let herself enjoy the party.

"Come on Rose, I want to cheer you up," He grinned at her then smirked, "Besides, you're bloody sexy when you're having a good time." He watched as she colored more, she looked adorable and all he wanted was to take her back to his bed again, and again, and again.

Rose huffed and made to push him away from her a little, she needed room to breathe. "Scorpius stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" His hand was now tracing small circles on her thigh.

"Like I'm the only person in the room, like you wouldn't rather have any of these other women who didn't spill coffee on themselves and have to change their clothes halfway through the day, they all have their lives together!" She gestured wildly almost spilling some of her firewhiskey. Dropping her voice lower, "And you definitely have to stop looking at me like you've seen me naked!"

A smile played around his lips as he looked down at her. "You really have no idea do you?" He reached out to tug at a loose curl.

Taking a long gulp of her firewhiskey, urging her skin to stop burning wherever he touched her. "What don't I have an idea about Scorp?"

He leaned in close to her again, not caring that there were several people nearby starting to glance over in their direction, "You have no idea that you are the most attractive witch that I have ever seen, you have no idea how adorable you are when you think that you're such a mess simply because you had a shit day at work, Rose you are adorable and sexy and you drive me crazy, even in those ridiculous scrubs." He pulled back slightly to be able to look into her wide green eyes that were staring at him in disbelief, "Rose I am looking at you like I've seen you naked because I have, and I want to again and again, and again. Rosie you have no idea how much I want you."

She shook her head slightly, still staring into those molten grey eyes that seemed to be turning darker by the minute. "Scorpius-"

"Rose, I want you, and I never want to have to let you go." He wasn't quite sure why he chose now, in the middle of a loud party, to tell her how much he wanted her. He knew he didn't want to miss his shot with her this time. She continued to gape at him, a deep blush spreading down her neck, and he saw two men behind her looking in their direction. James and Fred. _Shit,_ well aware that his hand was still on her leg and he was still leaning in towards her in a way that was much too close to be strictly platonic, and two of her older male cousins were catching on to their compromising position. _Shit, shit, shit. _Rose still hadn't said anything. "Rose, I mean everything that I said. Come find me later okay?" He looked into her deep green eyes once more, then disappeared off into the crowd.

Rose sat still, trying to process everything her best mate had just told her. She still felt as though she could feel his hand on her thigh. She remembered the intensity of his gaze as he spoke to her, it had caused heat to pool in her low abdomen and seemed to set her on fire in the most delicious way. _Oh merlin, I'm in deep, _she thought to herself as she swallowed the rest of her drink quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose made to slide off of the kitchen counter where she was perched. As her feet hit the floor two shapes appeared in front of her.

"So what was that then?" Fred asked adamantly.

Rose looked back and forth between James and Fred, willing the blush to dissipate from her cheeks. She felt like a child who had been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. These two had seen Scorpius nestled up nice and close to her a few minutes ago. Deciding that feigning ignorance was her best course of action she schooled her expression into one of frustration. "Oh hi Fred, hi James, never one to mince words and actually have a greeting for your cousin eh? And what was what? What are you talking about?"

Watching her face away from them as she poured herself another glass of firewhiskey, James spoke, "We saw Scorp over here and you and he looked mighty cozy."

Rose turned around to face them, "We were just talking. You do know that I'm friends with him and also roommates with him don't you?" Trying desperately to keep an innocent look on her face she looked from one of her nosey cousins to the other.

Fred crossed his arms, unimpressed, "That looked like it was much too close to just be between friends."

Refusing to back down, "Well it is loud in here, in case you haven't noticed there's a party going on with loud music!" She knew she was being unnecessarily snarky, but she still didn't know what it was that was really going on between her and her best mate, she didn't want to have to talk to James and Fred about it.

The two men looked at her skeptically but knew that when Rose didn't want to talk about something, she was definitely not going to talk about it. She stood looking defiantly up at both of them, challenging them to continue the interrogation and see what else she has for them. Fred gave up first, "Whatever you say Rosie, want to come dance?"

She shrugged but was pleased that they gave up their questions, "Why not, I promised Al I'd try to have fun." She began to walk behind Fred and James through the crowd of people in the small flat. James disappeared with a wink claiming he was going to go seek out the witch he had been chatting up earlier.

Scorpius leaned against the wall watching people dance. Or at least watching one specific person dance. After he made his hurried exit from the kitchen he had soon seen Fred drag Rose out onto the dance floor. Her stony exterior soon began to thaw and his bright and bubbly Rose started to make an appearance as her cousin twirled her around their now rearranged living room. Scorpius ran a hand harshly through his hair, he knew he didn't want to lose his chance with Rose, but what did he just do by blurting all of those things out to her in the kitchen. He hadn't even given her time to respond before he unceremoniously abandoned her. He let his head drop back and hit the wall behind him, closing his eyes and trying to will the past twenty minutes to have never happened, even if it felt oddly freeing to have told her the truth. When he opened his eyes again he was looking into a pair of curious green eyes paired with a mop of unruly black hair.

At least Al came with another drink in his hand for him, "What do you want Al?" He quietly took the glass from Al while willing himself to not try and seek out Rose with his eyes.

"In case you hadn't noticed mate, this is a party, you aren't supposed to be moping about next to the wall during a party." Al grinned at him and then turned to lean his back against the wall next to his friend.

Scorpius nodded absently, allowing himself to follow Rose's movements again. Fred passed her on to one of James' professional quidditch mates, they were dancing closer than what Scorpius wanted them to be. He wanted to grab Rose and drag her to his bedroom, demand that she tell him how she feels about him before having his way with her. Rose swayed and laughed in time to the music, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The man she danced with had drawn her in closer still and swayed against her, Scorpius found a small comfort in the fact that Rose's cheeks didn't seem to color with that enticing blush like it did when he was close to her. He still didn't like the way the man's hands found the small of Rose's back. His hands clenched and his knuckles turned white against his glass.

"Mate, what on earth is the matter with you?" Al nudged him with an elbow, his face was flushed from the amount of whiskey he had already consumed.

"I don't want to talk about it Al," Scorpius removed his gaze from Rose and looked at his friend. "I'm glad you're out of St. Mungo's mate, I know you weren't there long but it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back! Besides who knows what you and Rose would be up to if I wasn't around as a chaperone," He smirked at his friend who rolled his eyes in his direction. A broad smile erupted across the young Potter's face, "Speaking of Rose, I do believe that I need to go steal her away from Eric because I don't like him very much and she's not looking too thrilled about him either!" With that Al bounced away through the crowd making a swaying bee line for his cousin.

Scorpius watched Al move through the crowd, he was appreciative of his friend breaking up the close dancing of Rose and the man now known as Eric. He sipped at his drink and watched as Rose looked gratefully to her cousin leading her away with a smile on his face. The blonde continued to watch the two as they threaded through the crowd.

Rose leaned in to whisper something in Al's ear, something that he responded to with a huge smile and an emphatic nod of his head. Scorpius' curiosity piqued as he watched Al raise his wand and flick it to change the song. An old muggle duet song came across the speakers and a drunken Al and Rose clambered up onto the couch to stand at least a head taller than everyone else at the party. Scorpius had seen this routine before, a remnant of Al and Rose's childhood together, clinging to each other when the older siblings and cousins couldn't be bothered with them. The two sang loudly and off key to each other with several semi-coordinated dance moves thrown in, the rest of the party goers laughed and cheered them on. Their go-to karaoke routine always served to cheer Rose up no matter why she was in a foul mood.

As he watched his two roommates make complete fools of themselves, Scorpius stiffened as he was no longer the only one leaning against this stretch of the wall. James had walked over and was studying him closely, one shoulder propping himself up on the wall.

With a nod to the elder Potter, "James."

"Scorpius," James nodded curtly back. "What's going on between you and Rose?"

_Blimey, jumping right to the point then! _Scorpius schooled his expression into one of mild interest. "What makes you think there's anything going on between me and Rose?" _Since when are all of the Potters so damn perceptive? Or am I that obvious?_

"Come on Scorp, Fred and I saw you two in the kitchen," James smirked as a blush settled over Scorpius' face. "Take it from someone who flirts with women often, I know what I saw."

Scorpius desperately tried to think of something to say. _Why do I have to fancy a witch who has so many nosey relatives?_ Firewhiskey clouding his thoughts, he chose to remain quiet, still watching Al and Rose sing off key.

James studied the younger man and smiled. "Listen, everyone in our family likes you, you've already been part of the family since Al brought you home that first summer from Hogwarts." At this Scorpius glanced over at him with a faint smile on his features. James continued, "Does Rose know that you fancy her? She can be a bit oblivious sometimes when it comes to romance." He smiled as he watched his brother and cousin goof around and sing.

The flush on Scorpius' face became more pronounced, "Yes she knows, that's actually what I was telling her in the kitchen when you saw us." At this James head jerked back to look at him.

"Well what did she say?!"

"I er, I sort of just told her to find me later but that I meant what I said." The blonde looked sheepish and stared into his firewhiskey glass, "I saw that you and Fred had noticed us and I guess I panicked a bit."

James let out a loud guffaw and continued to laugh, Scorpius grinned a bit as well. When James had finally calmed down enough to speak, "Well it's no wonder she was so flustered when Fred and I talked to her, she was pretty damn feisty right off the bat!"

"Yeah, that was sort of my doing." Scorpius laughed and let his eyes land on Rose again. The song had ended and Al had helped her climb down off the couch, it appeared he was being reprimanded for doing so, Scorpius could just imagine what was being said _"Al I don't need your help getting off of our couch, you're the one that was in the hospital, not me!" _Al threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a side hug, effectively quieting her down. Rose broke away from her cousin and made towards the kitchen, likely looking for more to drink. When Al spun around he caught sight of Scorpius and James and began to walk over.

"For the record though Scorpius," James was watching him intently again, "I think you'd be good for Rose." It was at that moment that Al made it over to them.

Looking up at his friend in surprise Al said, "You told James what's been going on?!"

With a groan Scorpius let his head fall backward to the wall, "He and Fred may have seen me flirting with Rose in the kitchen and telling her that I wanted her." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and willed himself to disappear.

Al's jaw dropped open, "You what?! You told her?! What did she say?"

James started laughing once again, "He got scared Al, he saw me and Fred walking over and he just walked away from her and left her in the kitchen!"

"Ow! Bloody hell Al!" Scorpius rubbed the now tender spot on his arm where Al's fist had connected to it. His friend was glowering at him, "Listen I told her that I meant everything that I said and to find me later, so it's up to her now."

"So you meant what you said, but what all did you tell her?" James asked smirking.

Scorpius flushed under the brother's scrutiny, "I don't think you guys need to hear it." He took another sip of his whiskey as James and Al laughed. All three pairs of eyes widened as they heard a shout and a loud thud coming from their kitchen. They raced over to the doorway, Al and Scorpius had their wands drawn just in case.

After dancing with Al and admonishing him for helping her off the couch while he was still healing, Rose made her way towards the kitchen in search of another drink. Karaoke with Al had put her in a better mood, as usual she could always count on Al to cheer her up and distract her from her wildly spinning thoughts. Now without distraction she let herself think about everything that Scorpius had told her. The fire whiskey she drank to try to quiet her nerves was clouding her head, but parts of their conversation kept coming back to her. He seemed so earnest when he said what he said. _He really wants me; he thinks I'm bloody sexy._ She shook her head in disbelief and leaned against the counter as she poured herself another drink.

Two large hands came to rest on either side of her body on the counter, effectively trapping her in. These weren't Scorpius' hands. She stood as tall as she could and turned around to be face to face with Dylan MacMillan.

"MacMIllan."

"Hi Weasley." He slurred down at her. His face was flushed and he had obviously had quite a bit to drink already.

This was not the first time he had tried to corner Rose at any number of Al's party, but she really was not in the mood for his attempt at flirting tonight. "Can I help you with something MacMIllan?" She asked coldly, willing him to take the hint and leave her alone.

He stayed leaning against the counter trapping her in, not showing any signs of moving. "There are a few things you can help me with, but we'd have to go somewhere much more private for that." He leered down at her.

Rose tried to focus on what her best option was. He was too drunk to listen to a word she was saying, he was much bigger than she was and he was trained as an auror so he was strong. Her wand was in the pocket of her scrub pants so she could go for it if needed but with the way he was trapping her in against the counter she wouldn't have much room to draw it out easily. Sighing, "MacMillan I'm really not in the mood for your attempt at flirting tonight. Please leave me alone."

He looked angry for a moment, "Weasley why is it that you never give me even the time of day?" His words came out quickly and slurred and she watched as the muscles in his forearms rippled with his tensed hands. He was getting angry and Rose tensed up. "I could really show you a good time if you'd let me." With this he moved his hands and made to rest them on her hips, gripping much too tightly.

"MacMIllan, take your hands off me please. I said no, this isn't happening. Besides you're drunk, you don't even know what you're saying."

He simply gripped her hips harder and made to press himself against her, "Come on Weasley, how can you say no?"

Rose bristled, "I said no MacMIllan, let go." As he refused Rose lifted her right leg to wrap behind his left leg, hooking him at the knee before placing both hands on his chest and giving him a hard shove. He let out a muffled yell as he could not recover his balance and landed on the kitchen floor with a hard thud. "The next time a woman tells you know you listen to her MacMillan. You may think your merlin's gift to witches everywhere but you're not. You're lucky I couldn't reach my wand easily because this would have been much much worse for you." She had her hands on her hips and her face was flushed with anger. Looking up she saw James, Al and Scorpius standing in the doorway, Al and Scorpius had their wands drawn ready to respond to whatever was happening and all three men just looked at her with wide eyed admiration.

Al spoke first, "How did you manage to take down an auror without your wand?" He glanced down at MacMillan who was grumbling on the floor.

Rose was embarrassed at having the three of them witness one of the many interactions with Dylan MacMillan that she would rather pretend didn't happen. She spoke with more confidence than she was feeling at the moment, "You really think dad and Uncle Harry would have let me out in public without teaching me some hand to hand defensive skills?" She grabbed her drink off the counter and made to walk past the three in the doorway as they still watched her. Al and James looked proud and Scorpius looked surprised and impressed as his eyes had darkened with attraction for her. The three turned to watch her disappear into the crowd in the flat again.

Scorpius leaned against the wall still staring at where he last saw her, "Bloody hell, I'm a goner." James and Al laughed and clapped him on the back with sympathy.

MacMillan had finally pulled himself up to standing and was staring apprehensively at the three men in the doorway. It took them a moment to remember that he was even still there.

Al started in on him first, "Listen Dylan, I don't know what you said or did to Rose to make her lay you out flat like that, but I promise you if you ever even attempt anything with her again you'll have to answer to us." James and Scorpius nodded slightly, staring the man down. Al continued, "And after you've answered to us, we'll make sure that Rose has plenty of time to be as creative as she'd like to be with her curses, just stay away from her or you will sorely regret the consequences."

Trying to act with bravado born of too many drinks, MacMillan drew himself up to his full height, "Is that a threat Potter?"

Scorpius stepped forward and stepped right into his face, "It's a promise MacMillan, stay away from Rose."

MacMillan looked between the three. Deciding that a fight was not worth his time, he stumbled past them and out of the kitchen.

Rose left the kitchen as quickly as she could and wandered the party aimlessly for a while. She stuck towards the outskirts of the party, dancing a few times with some acquaintances but stuck inside her own head. No matter where she wandered to in the flat she felt a like there was a pair of grey eyes following her movements. She was on edge and jumpy and had probably had too much to drink.

The party started to wind down and she retreated to her room. She threw on a pair of shorts and an old Gryffindor quidditch shirt and collapsed backwards onto her bed. _Scorpius told me to find him later, should I? What do I even say? _She was frustrated in more ways than one, she roughly ran her hands through her hair that had long ago sprung free from her hair tie. She could hear the music turn off in the flat, and the last few people slurring their goodbyes. She knew there was a chance that there would be people sleeping in the living room, too drunk to apparate home safely. If she went to Scorpius' room there could be other people sleeping in there or they could see her walk over. She felt like she could still the ghost of his fingers where they drew circles on her thigh. She groaned and sat up on her bed.

Now she wasn't just frustrated, she was angry! _How dare he do this to me! He told me all about his feelings and then just up and left! Who does that?! Why does he make me feel more confused than I've ever been about a guy before, it's just unfair! He teases and he gets close and then he professes feelings and leaves me sitting there on the counter. _Temper flaring, Rose stood up and stomped over to her door. She took a steadying breath before opening it and walking the few short steps to his room. She didn't dare look down the hall for fear of making eye contact with someone and breaking her resolve. She rapped smartly on his door, probably harder than what was strictly necessary for this hour of night.

Scorpius opened the door still wearing his jeans and sweater. He looked hopeful at first when he saw it was Rose, but that look quickly turned to apprehension as he saw how angry she looked. Her hair was down and in a curling chaotic mess that seemed to crackle with the energy her temper was giving her. "Rose?"

"I'm coming in." With one glance up at his face she brushed past him into his room. She looked around quickly to make sure no one else was there and then looked at the bed. Memories of the night before flooded back to her quickly.

Scorpius watched her standing still in the middle of his room. He quietly shut the door behind her and turned to face her, he uttered a quick muffling charm, feeling wary and unsure of how this conversation might go, he definitely didn't want anyone listening in. "Rose?" He tried again.

Rose spun around to face him arms crossed tightly in front of her, green eyes blazing. "Scorpius Malfoy how dare you!"

His mouth dropped open in shock, _What the hell did I do?_ he thought quickly to himself. He stayed where he was near the door watching the fuming redhead. He couldn't help but admit that she was extremely attractive when she was this wound up, green eyes on fire, hair seemingly alive, and the faint blush that colored the tops of her cheekbones. He'd be very turned on if he wasn't so confused and afraid of what she might do. Her temper was not one that anyone wanted to be on the receiving end of.

One hand moved to her hip as the other shot out in front of her to point an accusatory finger at him, "You get me all wound up earlier by drawing such infuriating circles on my thigh and leaning in close and whispering at me and saying you want to help cheer me up and just being so cheeky and forward. Then you tell me all those wonderful things like how you want to see me naked again and again and that you never want to have to let me go." She was blushing furiously now and barely took a breath in between sentences. "And then you just leave! You see my family and you leave!" She glared at him quietly.

Scorpius still wasn't sure why she was angry, surely she couldn't be this angry just because he walked away from her earlier. "Rose I –"

"I wasn't finished!" She jumped in angrily. "You left and you didn't give me a chance to say anything! And lately it's like you're finding excuses to get me into a situation to be close to you and be alone with you, and then last night I don't even know how we ended up in bed other than you just looking at me with your damn sex eyes!" He chuckled a bit at this but quieted instantly when she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Knowing if he didn't jump in soon she could keep going with a full head of steam, "Rose why are you so angry about all of this?"

Rose spluttered and opened and closed her mouth in a way that would have been comical if the situation had been different. She quieted and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, it wasn't the same angry way she had done a few minutes ago, but it was like she was comforting herself as best she could. Thoughts racing through her head she looked up at him with wide eyes that looked scared and vulnerable, two emotions he rarely saw in her face. She turned to face away from him, still knotted around herself tightly.

Scorpius took several tentative steps forward, drawing as close as he dared. He was now close enough to reach out and touch her, with a deep breath his hands went to her upper arms to spin her to face him, "Rose please talk to me, why are you so angry with me? I don't want you to be upset."

She huffed a bit and her shoulders dropped in resignation, she refused to meet his eyes as she muttered, "I'm angry with you because you made me care about you and I don't want to lose you, you git."

Scorpius tried desperately to keep the broad smile off of his face, but inside he was overjoyed at this confession. _Rose admits she cares about me! _Confusion crossed his face for a moment, _what's all this about losing me though? _"Um Rose? What makes you think you're going to lose me?"

Rose hardly even breathed for a moment as she thought about her answer, she ran both hands through her wild hair and spun away from him, beginning to pace the room with a newfound energy. "Scorp, you realize how much I work right? I'm always at St. Mungo's or at the auror office, I'm rarely ever here much less I don't really have any true spare time." He sat on the edge of his bed as he sensed she was really winding herself up for a long speech. He watched her pace back and forth, getting the feeling that she wasn't really talking to him but simply thinking out loud near him. "You're an auror and that's a dangerous job in itself, our schedules are likely never going to sync up ever. Besides if I did want to pursue something romantic with you then what if you got tired of me? That's a friendship that's down the drain and I'd wind up hurt. And what would we do about Al, it's like he'd have to pick sides if we split up. And we don't even know if we'd be all that compatible, I mean sure we get along well enough and have for a while but we drive each other crazy and we used to fight a lot. But the sex was amazing and the day you kiss me against that wall I swear I saw stars, so that has to mean something right? But I don't want to get hurt, there's always too much pain at work I don't want it to happen here too and I'm sure you'd get sick of me eventually and then we'd just have to go around being awkward roommates and I'd pine after you like a lovesick school girl and it would just be terrible…"

A small smile had played on Scorpius' face ever since she started talking, it grew bigger at the mention of Al having to pick sides, like they would have split custody of their roommate. He was practically beaming by the time she rambled about how amazing the sex was and that she saw stars. This was his Rose, and he needed her to always be his Rose. He just needed to convince her that he wasn't going anywhere and no amount of her insecurity would ever get in the way, no amount of hours spent healing people would stop him from wanting her. He stood and walked into the path of her pacing causing her to stop short in the middle of her rambling. She stopped suddenly nearly running straight into his chest.

He grasped her upper arms, then moved one hand to her face, lifting her chin up so her wide green eyes met his warm grey ones. "Rose, please stop worrying."

"But-" She started.

"Rose, I have no plans to hurt you if I have my way. When I said that I want you, I meant it. I didn't mean for just a week or a month, I meant forever." Her eyes widened even more at this confession. He was already too far in to stop now though, he smiled down at her, "I know you work a lot and you care about your work. It will always come first and I have no issue with that. I'll wait as long as you need me to wait for you just to be able to spend time with you." He moved his hand and brushed a curl behind her ear, delighting in the blush that spread across her features as she still stared at him with rapt attention.

She moved slightly closer to him as he spoke to her, reveling in the warmth of his body. Some of his words sounded very reminiscent of what her Aunt Ginny had told her, the right guy will wait as long as necessary and won't expect more time than what she is able to give. A small smile started to spread across her face matching the one that he wore.

"And since we're apparently in the business of being honest today, I might as well tell you that it was bloody attractive that you could take down an auror on your own and I think you're dead sexy when you're angry!" He gave her a cheeky grin.

A laugh bubbled forth from her as she stared at him in amusement and she took another half step into the warmth of his body. "So what now?" She asked as his hand started drawing circles on her shoulder.

He coiled a copper curl around his finger, "Well it is getting late." He closed whatever distance remained between their bodies and pressed himself up against her small frame. "But you could stay here tonight?"

"But what if my family finds out I spent the night in here with you?" Rose started to lose herself in the darkening of his eyes and the way his hands just barely brushed against her.

He leaned down closer to her and spoke softly, "I don't think they would mind Rose, but that's a conversation for another time."

She hesitated for a moment, but realized that it didn't matter what any of her family might think, she wanted this, no she needed this! She pulled his mouth down to meet hers. As their lips moved softly against each other he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. His hands gripped her body hungrily and soon traveled under her thin t shirt to find her soft skin. Rose gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his large warm hands splayed protectively across her back. He was lighting a fire within her and she desperately needed more. She had never been with someone who made her feel this alive in the throes of passion, it had always felt good before, but never this electric.

She pulled away from his lips, ignoring the sound of protest he made and focusing on the groan that he released as she teased her way down his neck with her lips. Her hands found the hem of his sweater and she began tugging it up, breaking contact with him long enough for him to pull it off over his head. Rose's lips met his again with increased urgency, her small hands rested on his hips as she began to walk him backwards to the bed and both of his hands fisted in her hair. She pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed, standing between his long legs to continue to kiss him. She trailed her teeth along his bottom lip roughly and an animalistic growl was ripped from his throat. With surprising strength, he wrapped one arm around her hips and hooked his other hand behind her knee and the next thing she knew she was straddling his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Scorpius almost couldn't take it any longer, he pulled Rose onto his lap and started to kiss roughly down her neck. He needed her like a drowning man needs air. She rolled her hips against his now growing erection and let out a small whimper. He pulled her shirt off over her head and let his mouth close over one of her nipples. She threw her head back and fisted her hands in his hair at the sensation as she continued to roll her hips against his, her breathing coming out more and more ragged by the minute. He teased her with his teeth until she roughly grabbed his head and brought his lips back up to meet hers in frenzied desperation. She ground harder against him and he clutched at her and held her as close as he physically could.

Suddenly Rose pulled back and looked at him with the most determination he had ever seen in her eyes, "Take off your pants now." She stood and shimmied out of her own shorts and stood before him completely naked. As his surprise wore off he stood to strip off his own pants and underwear only to be quickly pushed back to sit on the edge of the bed by Rose. She placed one knee on either side of him to straddle him again and slowly slid down onto his waiting erection, filling herself completely with him.

"Fuck Rose" He buried his head in the crook of her neck as she started to move against him, grinding in slow circles and moving to slid up and down on him. His hands went to her hips to hold her close and her hands fisted in his hair. She kissed him softly and then harder trying to display all the passion she felt for him in that moment. They were both panting and breathing harder as he started to thrust and meet her movements. Rose tried desperately to move faster as she moved closer and closer to the euphoria they were both chasing. Scorpius kissed her hard once more before pulling away and moving one hand from her hips to rest along the side of her face with is fingers buried in her hair. "Rose, look at me," he muttered as he continued to thrust up into her wet heat.

Rose's eyes snapped open, green sparkling eyes met pools of molten grey and she rocked her hips more erratically soon coming undone from the intense emotions written in his eyes. He followed her soon after with several more frantic thrusts. Groaning out her name he soon stilled with his forehead resting in the crook of her neck. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him as his arms wrapped tightly around her hips. Simply holding each other for several quiet moments.

Movements slowed with the sweet relaxation of sex, they made their way to lay on Scorpius' bed, Rose's head rested on his chest, listening to his now slow heartbeat. He wrapped an arm protectively around her, securing her to his side. As sleep threatened to overtake them, Rose stirred a bit. "Scorpius?"

"Yeah Rosie?" His sleepy voice answered.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to make it a big deal?" She asked meekly, burying her face in his chest. "It's just something I think you should know."

He stroked her wild hair, that was now even wilder after his hands had been in it. "You can tell me anything Rose."

"I very well think I could fall for you completely Scorp." A small voice said, sounding wistful yet worried at the same time. "And I'm afraid that if you don't feel the same way, I could end up with a lot of pain."

He tightened his arm around her and leaned down to press a kiss on her head. "Rose I've already fallen for you, and I have no plans in leaving. In fact, if I get my way, you'll never hurt again."

She nodded against his chest and sighed happily, soon they both fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Rose jerked awake to the sound of banging on a door. It took her a moment to realize that she was not in her own bed, she turned and saw Scorpius behind her, wrapped around her completely, a morning erection slightly digging into her bum. Before she could enjoy the sensation too much there was more banging on the door, followed by a voice.

"Oi Scorp! Have you seen Rose? Did she have to go into work today?" Came the voice of Al Potter from outside.

Rose desperately elbowed Scorpius to wake him up. "What Rosie? Go back to sleep." He tried to pull her tighter against him and snuggle back in when she spoke harshly.

"Al is outside of your room and I'm afraid he will soon be inside it!"

Scorpius' eyes snapped open, "Oh shit."

Al finally decided he no longer wanted to observe social niceties and he tried the doorknob, unlocked! He threw the door open and took several blind steps into the room before freezing with a wide eyed stare. Rose was in bed next to his best mate and she was trying desperately to hold the blankets against her chest while she turned an impressive shade of red. Scorpius stared back at him in a panic and sat up in bed. When the shock started to wear off at what he walked into Al began to grin widely.

He let out a loud whoop and cried, "Well it's about damn time!"


End file.
